


Polaroid🎞 //GigiXreader

by Dragdiva



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragdiva/pseuds/Dragdiva
Summary: It’s the simple things, a Polaroid that starts everything and the journey behind it all💖Also on wattpad too!!!
Relationships: Gigi goode and character
Kudos: 3





	1. // slushie

**Author's Note:**

> I thought id post polaroid here as well as wattpad for the kids that dont wattpad so that you can see it too!!!

Gigi's 'It!" Nicky yelled from across the gravel field, tapping Gigi quickly on her forearm.

"Damn it, Nicky!" The day was warm, and the sun beamed brightly, for the first time in a long time. The school had decided to host the spring festival today. My friends and I agreed to play Tag, though I'm not sure we all were aware of each other's speed and stamina abilities. Now, Gigi was indeed one of the fastest ones out of all of us playing Tag, so naturally, she'd be getting rid of her "It" position very soon. Almost too soon. As I came to a stop beside Crystal , fixing my bandana on my head removing two small strands from the rest to lie on my face, out from under it and I took a glance over my shoulder at Gigi, who was recovering from her sprint.

She was bent over blonde hair shifting slightly, her hands where placed on her knees. You could see her head glistened ever so slightly due to the thin coating of sweat lined on her forehead, as she wiped it off flawlessly. She just so happened to look in my direction and lock eye contact with me, with a small smirk plastered on her face. Oh crap, I thought. She's coming after me. Gigi stood back up straight as she tied the blonde hair up into a tight ponytail situated on the top of her head. Out of nowhere, she dashed right toward us. It's like she'd regained all of her energy in the ten seconds she was leaned over. Crystal darted away from my side to the right. So, I did the only thing | could do: I sprinted left.

In front of me was a wall of teenagers watching the soccer match at the bottom of the hill. I was at a dead end...unless..."Excuse me! Pardon me! l'm trying to get inside the gym!" I squeaked, squeezing past all the teenagers, and I made my way inside, with all the inflatable obstacle courses. Earlier that day, Crystal and I had raced each other twice, and we tied, one to one. Ugh She still owed me that rematch. As for Gigi, well, she destroyed the competition while I destroyed her rib cage I didn't realise When you entered the obstacle course, you have to climb a little inflated hill and fall to the bottom. Unfortunately, I landed on gigi, but she laughed it off anyway saying it was no big deal If I didn't break one of her ribs, I definitely bruised her side which made me feel bad.

I leaned against the wall with the exit to the outside, I did actually wanted to get caught, but I wasn't going down without a fight. Soon enough, I saw Gigi enter the building, violently turning her head left and right, searching for my long curly hair and brightly coloured bandana it was bright enough to be easily spotted and the young girl probably knew that it would be a dead giveaway. As she traveled further in the gym, I crept back to the double doors that led to the field. As she reached the opposite corner of the gym, she noticed me, as I waved and danced around stupidly , teasing her and her abilities to tag me. I watched her shake her head and giggle at my dancing from the other side of the gym, then blasted after me once again, dodging our fellow classmates with every step. I busted out the doors and rushed around the teenage wall to the edge of the field, that created a boundary with a forest. A breeze tickled my hair, lifting the back of the bandana up slightly in the cool air. As I ran out of breath, I slowed to a jog as I made it to the edge of the field. 

Though heaved with every breath, I turned around and admired my classmates. Some were dunking the teachers in the dunk tank. Others were cheering on an ongoing soccer game. The rest were just chilling, lounging around in the sun. What a great way to end the school year. "BOoOo!" Gigi yelled behind me, hugging my waist, and lifting me off the ground as it was really quite easy to do as I'm so short. I squealed and laughed as I was spun a couple of times. "Tag Lex." She shouted with a smile on her face. Nicky watched the whole thing, beaming and "fangirling" over this moment. I had told her about my crush on Gigi, so this was a "step forward" in the relationship, I guess? 

The bell rung, which meant we had about thirty minutes before the next wave of students had time to enjoy the carnival. "And that's game,"Gigi grinned, as all our friends ran towards us. In my peripheral vision, I saw Jan and Jackie together, as always, but Jan's face was covered with a bright green object, and it wasn't the lime green shades the school had given us. 

When Gigi put me back on the ground, I glanced at them to see both of them smiling, as Jan took a Polaroid picture of the two of us. "Alexa, you guys look so cute and happy here! Why aren't you guys dating yet?" Jan asked, admiring her work, "and l'll admit, it was a really pretty picture." Gigi and I were facing each other, her arms tightly wrapped around my waist, laughing and smiling. It wasn't a secret that I was gay in fact it was the first thing all my friends said when we first met at the start of middle school and Gigi came out a few months before she joined our friendship group. That was about 4 years ago I used assumed that Gigi would probably just want to be my friend. "Here you keep it," Jan smiled, handing me the small photo, and I nodded a thank-you as l released from Gigi's grip to accepted the picture.

"Hey, Geege!!! Look!! " I called as she began to walk back to the gym. I jogged toward her and showed her the picture and earned a small grin from her. We continued to trek to the inside, though I felt my thigh beginning to hurt. 

"You look like a lil peanut." 

"A happy lil peanut," I replied, smiling back when I suddenly winced at my thigh cramping up, stopped walking, and sat down on the ground. I began to giggle a little; I laugh at my own pain. It makes me seem crazy at times, but It prevents me from complaining continuously, and it makes the situation a little less serious so that my friends or family don't worry as much. I'll only complain if it's actually a problem. "You good Lex?" Gigi asked, confused, as she laughed with me. I always knew laughter was contagious. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. My thigh just cramped up, and it hurts," I wheezed, laughing as I stretched my leg, with the sudden pain that came with every stretch. Gigi held her hand out as she offered it to help me back up to my feet.

"Here, l'll give you a piggy-back ride inside, so we can get some of those slushies you've been whining and wanting to try." I struggled to do so but I managed to launch myself onto her back. She tumbled forward but succeeded to stay on her feet. I folded my arms around her neck when Gigi suddenly screeched: " bitch if you hold me any tighter, you're going to choke me!" I giggle, squeezing her neck tighter for a second in a playful manner and then I quickly loosened my arms. I heard fast footsteps from behind us, and, unexpectedly, it was Jan, full-on sprinting toward us, her black, leather purse backpack bounced against her back. Though she was out of breath, she stood right in front of us and was barely able to say "You guys...looked..way too cute...to not have a picture taken. "Gigi and I glanced at each other and shrugged, oh well. But I mean, like more pictures with my best friend and crush... heck yeah. I lay my chin on gigi's shoulder and smiled a little. 

The camera flashed, and my good old friends, the colorful spots, returned to greet me. I rubbed my eyes since the spots were interrupting my carnival. "Here," she said as she reached the Polaroid to me "I swear, I will be your photographer at your wedding," Jan eyed us both, but immediately started giggling and dashed back to Crystal, Jackie, and Nicky. She wasn't wrong; I'd probably hire her for my wedding. "Let me see," Gigi requested, and I waved the picture in front of her face by the corner, as she carried me inside the loud, echoing air-conditioned building. She held the image carefully to stop me shaking it as She hummed in approval, and I tucked the photo away in my phone case, along with the first Polaroid. Once we arrived at the food lines, she set me down on the floor. "So, what flavor are you getting?"

"Mmm, probably Piña Colada. Actually, no, I don't like pineapple. But, like...there's coconut and I love coconut so much . You know what I'll probably get lemon-lime," I mumbled and rambled, looking up at Gigi , who was cleaning her sunglasses, and also smiling laughing quietly for some reason. I checked my outfit real quick to make sure nothing looked bad. The white carnival shirt was still tucked into my shorts, my flannel shirt definitely wasn't inside out, My docs laces were tied . My hair didn't look bad in the pictures which were taken two minutes ago. "What?" | asked. 

Gigi chuckled as she put her glasses back on, and we moved up in the line. "Your mumbling when you remembered you hated pineapple, it was so funny but so adora....Just 'Well, mmmm.' I could understand what you were saying but it was so cute and funny, you know?" | exhaled a chuckle she replied, "I'll probably get watermelon. Hold on, I think I'm seeing mixes. Alright, l'm getting a mix between watermelon and blue raspberry."

"Now this is a girl with taste," I compliment, reaching for my wallet in my back pocket. Crap, I left my purse with Nicky . "Oh hey, l'll be right back. I have to get my wallet from Nicky so I can pay for us both." 

As I prepared to blast out the door, I was jolted by a delicate hand on my shoulder. "No, you're good, l'll pay. On one condition,"Gigi negotiates, smirking. "I'm scared, but l'll hear you out." Gigi chuckled and stated her idea. "I'll pay for you if l can have one of the pictures Jan took." "That's odd, you've never seemed like the type of person to want pictures, let alone have them taken," I said, pulling the pictures out of my phone case."It's a picture of you and me having fun. Why would I not want proof that I had fun?" She said sarcastically. "Fine, pick your favorite." I held both Polaroids facing her, so she could look at them and decide which one she wanted. Immediately, she pinched one of the pictures from between my two fingers. "I wasn't expecting you to pick that one," I said, as a smile escaped my face. "Are you kidding? I love this picture. It's because I look good,"Gigi joked, swishing her ponytail I laughed, "I mean you always do."

After we purchased our slushies, I sipped the sour green liquid and crunched the ice. "How is it?" I nodded and gave her a thumbs up. "Oh, by the way, thank you, Gigi, for buying me the slushie," I said, taking another sip from the cold treat. Today's the day. I'm doing it today. "Don't mention it, I just wanted the piggy-back ride picture, but I didn't want to ask for it. Better yet, I didn't know how to ask for it," she explained, as a little bit of the watermelon slush dripped from the cup and landed on her chin. I pointed to my own chin and I assume she got the message because she used her pointy little tongue to lick the little drop right into her mouth.

I sighed and took a nice, deep breath in trying to brush away my anxious feelings. "Hey, can I tell you something?" I said, waiting for the permission to finally confess. After finally realising I had feelings for my best friend, I had to confess. I had to tell her before the last day of junior year. It happened to me with other girls that liked me and they told me on the last day of school or not even tell me in person. They'd tell me through snapchat. I hated it. So, three days before the last day of school apparently seemed like a better option than three seconds. "Yeah, sure. What's up?" She asked, sipping the purple liquid from her slushie. 

"Well, I-" 

"Gigi!" Crystal and Nicky shouted, jumping into her "You bitches!"Gigi screeched back as they cackled at their jokes. This was a normal day in the friend group. Our friend group could be very loud , very crazy and very rowdy. This is an example of that. And with that, both Gigi and I were swept away into the group of our Friends and the hallways that were being filled up with students for the next wave. 

Damn it. Who knows when l'll get another opportunity like that today...


	2. // Pip squeaks

You step out of Nicky 's passenger car door as you watch Crystal, Jan and Jackie get out of Jackie's. You start walking around to the trunk of the car to give her a hand lifting things out of it; blankets, the 3 backpacks and the several bags of snacks you all had just went to buy straight after the spring festival earlier on today in the school before heading here.

"It's so pretty out here this little beach area was a great choice Jan" Gigi spoke sweetly as she made her way from the backseat of Nicky's car shutting the door lightly. She removed the sunglasses that were perched on the top of her head to their rightful place protecting her gleaming eyes.

it had now hit 1pm and you knew you were all desperate to get down to the actual beach and chill with each other either soaking up the rays of the sun. you knew crystal was also eager to go for a dip in the ocean and she would probably drag everyone in too including yourself. 

You grab your own backpack with your beach supplies that you had packed this morning before Nicky picked you up and two of the bags of snacks before walking with the rest towards the entry. "Yeah Geege, my mom used to take my sister and I here all the time when we were little." Jan blabbled, 

"it's always usually deserted and barely anyone knows about it. It was always really cool as a kid because it felt like it was our own little beach and it felt like we owned it." "That's actually quite cool. so theres like nobody's about at all so we could go skinny dipping if we really wanted to." Crystal squeals. Jan giggles, "it's not that deserted all the time crystal, only sometimes I'd rather not be naked and someone comes down to relax and sees me." 

Jans cheeks flush pink, "I guess maybe at nighttime it's probably completely deserted but I've never been when it's been dark." "we should someday it would be fun." crystal gleemed the lesbian in her truly shining. You watch as the rest of the girls laugh at crystal's comment and continue to talk to Jan about the beach. You normally would have laughed but you were still in your head watching Gigi as she bounced around the others blankets under her arm, her blonde hair fluttered in the wind now that she took it out of the ponytail. The sun had just caught it now as it shone brightly. Her beauty was blowing your mind ever so slightly, you wondered how you had gotten to know such a beautiful girl. These feelings were overwhelming you but yet you couldn't focus on anything else no matter how much you tried.

Nicky squeezes my arm lightly "hey Lex are you okay, you were awfully quiet on the way down. Wanna chat..." she whispers. I look up at the others making sure she saw me do it and then nodded. She seems to understand because she gave me a squeeze again. 

"Oh shoot I've forgotten my phone. I think I left it in the car or well I must have because its not on me. Alexa please come help me find it." She smiles at me before shouting to everyone else who is further ahead, "Hey divas we are heading back to the car to find my phone we'll catch you guys up!!" Gigi runs over, "here I'll take some your bags off you so you don't have to trail them down to bring them back up here again." She winks at me before skipping back over to the others and continues to head to the sandy area. 

"Thank you Nic" i say. "It's nothing! now spill what's on your mind, where's my perky crazy best friend." She slumps her arm around my shoulders. "A million miles away." You mumble, "like don't get me wrong I'm so happy to get to spend the rest of the day with all of you but I ca..tr... ehh never mind." She stops walking now that we've reached the car and she looks at you. "Seriously Squeaks what's the matter I've never seen you like this all I want to be is an ear and hopefully give some wise words, I hate seeing you like this." 

You feel your bottom lip tremble. The nickname, she hasn't you called you that since the start of middle school, she was Pip and you were Squeaks the perfect duo friend names as it was what your parents called you when you were together, causing havoc. All feelings hit you at once, like a trainwreck and it's the thing to set you off , knowing that one name made you feel so comfortable in her presence. A quick tear slides down your face, "I can't ever do anything right, I feel so stupid for crying over something so silly you're gonna think it's so stupid." I say before breaking down. She grabs my hands with one hand and wipes away the tear, "please don't ever say that again. If it's annoying you at all it's not something stupid. I hope you feel like you can tell me because I'd love to see if I can help you in anyway, you know that's what best friends are for, mon amour, I care about you deeply." 

You squeeze her hands, Nicky has always made you feel so safe and comfortable with her nearby. A true best friend. You gulp still crying "it's so silly I honestly can't believe I'm crying over it. I was gonna ask gigi today " she squeals "Alexa!!! That's so exciting lovey" you look at her "oh sorry I'll be quiet and let you finish." She spoke with a apologetic tone. "but honestly ive tried twice today, once when we were at the spring festival and the second when we were waiting in the car alone while you were grabbing stuff from your house but things keep happening and I don't get to. Is that the universe giving me a sign." You pause putting on a voice, "gurllll don't do it she will reject you this ain't right Gigi is one of your closest friends and you are gonna ruin that relationship and all the rest of your relationships with everyone in the group by confessing your biggest secret to date." 

She looks at me smiling now that I'm laughing at myself even if I'm still crying from before "you are nuts to think that you will ruin your relationships with everyone. Seriously Lex, we talk about you and Gigi so much how do you think we will reject you if you confess!! I didn't and I'm pretty sure no one else will." She hugs you tightly. "Today will be the day no matter how many attempts you try, I feel it!!" She whispers into my ear before relaxing from the hug. Thank you pip, I knew talking to you would sort it." She smiles as you both head back towards the pathway that the rest of the gang had disappeared up and away off in the distance to. 

Nicky skips beside you happily, "I'm so excited for my two closest friends to finally see what I've been seeing since we all met that many years ago!!" You laugh feeling so much better after your confession. You both hit the top of the hill as you gasp, Jan really did describe the beach exactly. You look over the area. It was a really gorgeous well kept beach probably due to it's unpopularity. You take your docs before stepping onto the deep sand trying not to get them covered. The sand was soft especially under your toes and nearly glittering in the heat. Away in the distance was the cliffside there were people on top of the cliff you couldn't see them but knew there was due to the small campfire smoke trailing off in the air someone must have set camp on top. It honestly was as if this beach was from a movie set. There was only one other group a family of 4 using the beach as you noticed them in the far out distance, the two children were running after each other having fun but other than that it was empty. 

You follow after Nicky who had already started to make her way over to the others. Jan was already lying out on the sand in her tiny purple bikini Jackie and Crystal were setting out the rest of the blankets and setting up the area while chatting to each other but the most of your focus was on Gigi who was sitting on her phone. She was wearing a new black high waisted bikini. Her legs resting on the blanket she was sitting on. You could feel yourself drool ever so slightly over the girl's presence once more as you looked at every essence of her body, she was breathtaking. 

You catch Nicky glancing at you giggling, "you wouldn't make it too obvious Lex." She laughed, you punch her arm lightly. "It's not funny I can't help what I'm seeing." She laughs "and that's cute." You both start to reach the girls, you realise that in fact crystal and jackies conversation had turned into Jackie shouting at Crystal. "Crystal that blanket isn't gonna stay there you need something to weigh it down!" "It's fine it's a heavy one it won't move." You see Jackie stand to look at Crystal square in the face "Crystals a blanket it won't stay I promise you" "it will it's fine what's the worst it could do it's heavy it's not gonna mo.." a small gust of wind hits the edge of it picking it up as it flys at Jan and falls on top of her. "Crystal!!!!" Jan screams. Crystal giggles running over to help a tangled Jan, you set down the last of the stuff in your hands and rush over to help Crystal who's struggling to lift it. You give it an almighty tug at the same time as Crystal to reveal a very grumpy Jan, covered in the sand that was on the blanket. "I'm sorry Jan, honestly I thought it would stay." Crystal said "Hmph" she audibly grumbles. "I'm soooo sorrrryyy" Crystal squeals whole jumping onto Jan giving her a hug which makes her laugh. The one thing everyone can't be with crystal for too long is cross, she just has that happy sparkling essence about her even if she lets a heavy sand covered blanket fall ontop of you. 

She gets up off Jan and helps her to brush the sand of her. She stands up to shake out her hair. "It's fine" she says, "it's just a great reason to get a head start without you realising. I'm gonna be the first to the ocean." Jan darts towards the ocean laughing with Crystal squealing following close behind her. "That's mean you know how much I've wanted to go into the water out of all of us how dare you get to be first." You shake your head laughing at them. Gigi walks over to her stuff and sets her phone into her backpack. Jackie laughs, "Gi we better go out there too and grab them before they playfight over who won." "She laughs, "i was thinking that." "we will both come down once we are out of our normal clothes" nicky spoke as the two girls nodded Gigi twirls in front of you and winks once again at you before turning and picking up the pace towards the other two. You shudder knowing every time she does that it sends electric shocks down your body.

It was very likely that Jan had won because she was laughing and dancing while crystal was chasing after her sending very violent waves from her splashes at her. They were quite far away but you could still hear Jans high pitch squeals as she darted from the raft of crystal. You watch intensively as both girls get tackled by Jackie and Gigi as they fall into the water and arise laughing.

"i got a new bikini this week im wearing it today you'll have to tell me what you think of it." Nicky smiles as she takes off her clothes to reveal a gorgeous navy blue bikini with daisies printed on it. It was gorgeous on her but Nicky could pull off almost anything anyway but blue shades always complemented her. "You look astonishing as per usual Nicky " I say beaming at her you see her grin from ear to ear. "Thanks girl I knew I could count on you for a good word." 

Do you have your good tanning lotion stuff with you? You know the one that smells like coconuts." She says putting her clothes she has just took off into the bag. "Yeah here." I say throwing the bottle to her and replacing my shirt in its place. You step out of your shorts bending over and putting them in your bag. "Don't move" she whispers. You freeze up, "is there a bee, Nicky what's on me" you squeal quietly glancing at her she's not looking in your direction and instead glancing up every so often towards the sea where the others are at. "No pretend to look for something in your bag you can stand up but just don't look towards the others." "Why!!! " I whine eager to look. You go to turn and she places a hand on yours to stop you. 

She giggles "Lex stop you'll ruin it, miss thing down there is totally checking your ass out" you splutter, "who?" "haha you're hilarious aren't you your soulmate is she's fully looking you up and down and she's enjoying every second " you give her evils but secretly you hope she isn't getting your hopes up. She whispers "stretch a few times." You do as you're told feeling pretty stupid while doing so as you watch Nicky giggling trying to cover it up. "She's practically drooling. I want to show you without it being obvious. Keep doing stuff. " she pauses "here put your lotion on" she shoves the bottle at you. You really want to take a peak but you don't want to spoil it if she's actually looking at you. You continue to guinea pig nickys idea as to watch her use her phone to discreetly take pictures. "We're good"

You sit down Beside Nicky grabbing your bag and look up and she isn't looking but you totally saw her jump and look at the sea suspiciously. Holy god its making your heart pound out of your chest. Something about her potentially liking you back was making you feel nervous... more nervous than this morning. "She's no..not though..." you say as I confidently as possible but it's fairly obvious you're lying. "Don't talk shit, nobody continues to check someone out when the person is looking at them doing so." She laughs. "I think that's good enough evidence there squeaks." She hands me her phone and sure enough she's checking me out, or well that it certainly looks like. 

You watch Nicky tie her hair up as You reach over to Jans bag as her Polaroid camera is sitting at the top. You use it to take pictures of them all out in the sea splashing each other, you get a few good shots setting them beside your leg, You zoom into Gigi, in the view finder whether you'd count it spying or not you didn't care. "Good idea she's always complaining about not having polaroids of herself." You jump as Nicky says scaring you to which you realise you took a close up of Gigi. Nicky lifts the photo that's just printed and laughs "you do realise you are just as bad as each other." You blush red, "cute photo though." She smirks handing you it, it was a good one showing Gigi's good side she's laughing in it. "You'd be safer keeping that one between you and me squeaks right now." You nod as You turn the camera to face you as you swing your arm around Nicky "let's leave Jan a surprise pic I mean we are stealing enough of her polaroids we might as well star in one." She laughs as she pretends to blow a kiss to the camera You pose in the photo too as you take the photo tucking all of the others in her bag under the camera without looking at the picture of both of you. You slip the photo of Gigi into your bag quickly before joining Nicky who is jogging to the sea to the others.


	3. // The double win

"Boooo!!!" Crystal says directly into your ear while grabbing your shoulders squeezing them "gahhhhh", you make a shift dive away from her watching Jan laugh as you nearly fall. You swiftly turn around and chase the taller girl who started to go back into the water with plans to swim away laughing hard at the fact that her jump scare worked. "I swear Crystal you're going down!" 

Although you were exhausted as you and Jan had just finished going for a swim in the water and where them resting in more shallower water, you were determined to catch Crystal. You pick up the pace once into the deeper water where you are able to swim properly. Catching up towards where she is , You swipe the water with intense force at Crystal as You watch the water ripple. You got excited over your strength but to your own dismay your aim failed you and the water flew up and hit Gigi's back who wasn't facing you while she was floating about in the water with Jackie and Nicky chatting. She squeals loudly, "OMG Geege I'm so so so sorry, that was supposed to be aimed at Crystal." 

You forget about Crystal momentarily, swimming frantically to her to check to see if she was okay. As you approach her feeling awful, She grabs you laughing and without warning playfully jumps onto you pulling you both under the water unexpectedly. As You both float up you notice her arms are wrapped around you and are both of you laughing and squealing at each other. 

"Your an idiot we both could have drown" you say smiling as you knew what you had said could have been true but you 100% trusted her with all your being. She smiles "but you didn't and that's the Goode thing, Now are we going to get her?" she says under her breath smiling. You nod at each other and then quickly the both of you dart, swimming directly at her. You can hear Crystal squealing as she swims away from the both of us. Unfortunately for her she had picked the wrong person to compete against in the water, Gigi was a phenomenal swimmer. Floating so swiftly towards Crystal she blocked her from moving by grabbing her tie to her body. "Ready" she says winking at you as she now had a firm grip of Crystal's torso. You nod grinning at her. At this point Jan had caught up from being left behind in the shallow water. "You're all so quick how do you all have the stigma to do this!!" She's breathing heavily although she was relatively fit, she was tiny compared to all of you which meant she had to do double the work. "You laugh, "sorry Jan for leaving you!!! It was a bit of an emergency you know." You then whisper under your breathe to Jan "I'll hold her arms, you're the best at torture ticking." She nods giggling. You both paddle casually to Gigi and Crystal nodding at Gigi , you see her hold Crystal that little bit tighter as you grab her arms. "What are you all up to? " At this point Jan has dived down underneath the water level without Crystal spotting that she has disappeared. 

"But seriously how's this fair you're all ganging up on meAAAAH" Crystal squeals jolting her body unable to dart away from jan's tickling attack by both yours and Gigi's strong grip. Crystal's cheeks were bright pink from squealing you could see Jan swirling below all of us getting crystal in all her most sentive tickish spots. "Guys I.... I... can't.. pleasssse ... stopppp" she gasps barely able to talk from laughing. " Jan pops her head up to grab a breath, giving Crystal a minute breather before she returned to attacking her. "Guys... ple...ase stooopppp...her!" You can barely hold onto her arms as she flaps them in the water, causing literal tsunamis from both of your arms hitting the water with force. You look at Gigi who's struggling to hold her as she's laughing hard at the situation. "Have you learn your lesson" you say smirking watching her think about it.... "I...don't...wanttoagree....butI....can't do...any...more." She squeals. "So you ...agree that I'm the winner." I say nice and slowly knowing that the longer she stays like this the more it's annoying her. "OKAY OKAY I GIVE UP YOURE THE WINNER LEX !!!"

You smile and nod to Gigi, tapping Jan who's underwater. They both stop what they are doing and at the same time all 3 of us dart away from Crystal with outs seeing what way each of us are going. You start to swim in a completely random direction not knowing what way youre going just knowing that you needed to get away from Crystal quickly. Once you stop you realise both you and Gigi have followed each other out to sea away from everyone. Pausing now out of danger from the wrath of Crystal, while paddling you both you both cheer. "We work so well together with the help of Jan of course!!" Gigi says smiling, she throws herself at you into a massive hug. You spin in the water from the force of her flying at you. You pull back from the hug and accidentally the both of you catch eye contact. They were glistening just like the ocean you were paddling in, the feeling she was giving you made you feel like your were drowning. The power it possessed, she made you feel so full of life yet so uncertain on how she was feeling. You can't even believe how breathtaking she was in this moment, "you are the most beautiful thing I know" you say to yourself. You watch as she looks at you confused, "you really think so.." she says not breaking her connection, "shit" you think to yourself realising that you actually said it . she whispers, "because I've always thought you're the prettiest girl ever." Without a second passing her lips are on your own, you could see stars, "Gigi's kissing you." She stops panicking, "oh god!!! forget I did that." I got it in my head that..." you grab her unfreezing yourself feeling dumb that you didn't kiss her back, and slam your lips on to hers for a peck.Pulling back deepily breathing, "please stop talking," as you go back to kissing her.


	4. // disbelief jealousy

You both release from the kiss she has a grin plastered on her face that could melt you sideways. you rest your forehead against hers. "I've always liked you Gigi I just didn't have the confidence to show you as I didn't want to ruin what we have." She hummed, "I've always liked you too Lex. But if you weren't feeling the same way I would have been devastated to loose our friendship you're so important to me." you held her close, nobody would have been able to fit anything in between both of your bodies. "I want you to be mine" she whispers, I nod "I want nothing more." She rests her forehead on yours as you just smile at each other grasping each other's hands tightly. 

You both paddle like that for a while, "we should probably get back" I say she nods your both as you paddle back still holding each other's hand but as you're coming closer she lets go of it, it was as if all her warm energy that was hitting you disappeared. You stop confused by her reaction, looking down at your now empty hand. You see she's realised you're not beside her and stops about a yard in front of you. "Why'd you let go" I say softly. She looks down, "I want to be with you but I can't do it publicly yet not yet." You crumple, shit she doesn't want to be seen with me in that way. You drop your head feeling the tears start to flow out of your eyes.You feel her wrap her arms around me, you don't hug her back. You can hear her sniffle

"Alexa I promise it's not you, please baby you're the good part and I can't wait to show you off as mine. I just can't I'll explain I promise just not right now." She backs away from the hug grasping my hands again looking me in the eyes. "But no one can know okay not even the rest of the girls. I hope that will be okay for now I can't lose you, it will kill me. Let's explore this relationship but under-wraps please." You see how stressed she looks, knowing whatever her reasons for her privacy is the reason why she's always been careful about anything in her life. It's not that she's mysterious about herself it's more she has things she talks about and things that she doesn't." You wipe her tears away along with your own nodding knowing that even having a secret relationship is at least another step to your relationship dreams. "I can't lose you either and if we have live this secret I'm ready to I want to explore this side of us that I've longed to have." 

You both make it back to the others without much suspicion. As you all head back to your stuff on the sand you glance at Gigi as she smiles at you. It kills you a little that you both have to be quiet but you knew you respected her reason whatever it was gonna be. "At long last Lex and Geeg all I've wanted to do was relax on the sand but they wanted to wait on you both reappearing" Nicky sings cheerfully, you see crystal laugh, "just like you were already doing at sea Nic" she punches Crystal lightly "looks like you haven't learnt your lesson crys have you" she then swings her arms around crystals waist shouting "ohhhh Jan!!! will you do me a favour please" everyone laughs as Crystal scowls, "I'm not gonna live that down am I" you run over to Crystal bopping her nose "nope sugar we got you good" she huffs "alright everyone calm down let's get to relaxing and chilling what the main purpose of this beach trip was" Jackie butts in, I nod we all sit down on the blankets and covers that her and Jackie had placed down. 

You watch Jan pokes about in her bag and the Polaroids fly out onto her lap that you and Nicky were culprits of. She picks them up carefully looking at them and squeals, "these are super cute Nicky and Alexa." The others look around to fully understand her squeals. She lets another loud squeal out of her as she jumps up to hug me "Theres one of me how gorgeous, this one is definitely your doing diva. You remembered that I was saying about never having any Polaroids of myself!!!" you hug her, "a girl does remember, i hope you like them." she giggles "of course i do"

The day continues with all of you sunbathing, chatting and picnicing on the snacks you brought with you. Jan is currently braiding your hair after much request and to be honest you didnt mind her doing it as she is incredible at doing her own and anyone else that lets her.The others are scattered around us as we are all chatting endlessly you watch as Gigi is relaxing out on the blankets in front of Jan and you, She looks so peaceful her skin toasting lightly under the heat of the sun, you cant physically comprehend that 10 minutes ago your lips were on hers, yet nobody was even blissfully aware of what happened. 

"Lex how is your hair so mesmerising to play with " Jan hums happily, startling you from your chain of Gigi thoughts. "Why I have I never braided it before it's so silky compared to mine, mine is always so tangled and it super difficult to braid." She twists the tie at the bottom and flicks the braid onto my shoulder "waddya think" you pull your camera app on your phone and look at yourself on the screen. Smiling you reply, "I'll teach you the art of silky hair if you teach me how to do a braid like that." She laughs, "a done deal"you both pinky promise as Jan gets up from where she was once sat. "oh wow Alexa you're giving me mermaid vibes with your hair like that" Jackie says happily. You smile at Jackie as Jan walks over to Jackie's side giving her a peck on the cheek as she plops herself on her lap snuggling into her chest. You can't help but watch them both, Jackie has ravelled a strand of Jan's hair in-between her fingers twiddling it with one hand as the other is occupied by Jan who is playing with the charm bracelet on her arm while both are talking and listening to each other. They've been together for a year now and they both act like the parents of the group or well Jackie does at least. Her insightful information is the thing that ties the group together mostly because shes the more responsible one and she stops the majority of the fights. You watch them giggle together, you enjoyed watching how they both react without a care in the world that anyone could be watching them. 

You all start to pack your stuff up once the sun has finished setting and it is starting to get dark outside. You had all spent the majority of the afternoon and early evening here together. The sad fact was that you all agreed, as much as you could all spend the rest of the night together on the beach no problems whatsoever. Your parents all would be least impressed by this idea especially Jackie's very strict parents who had phoned multiple times during the time at the beach and were getting increasingly concerned to when she was to return home. So you all agreed to return back disappointed but excited knowing we had two more fun days of junior year before we had the summer to ourselves and we had planned big this year, to make sure we'd see each other throughout the summer holidays. 

We started to head back to the cars as Jackie and Jan walked ahead of the rest of us hand and hand together whispering and giggling to each other. Jan wraps her arm around Jackie as Jackie gives her a quick peck on the cheek. You watch as Crystal watched them both horrified, "Oh no no no!!! I'm not doing another car journey alone with those two again, I'm far too brutally single for all of that!! Nicky please say you'll take me home too!!" She shrieked. You watch the couple as they kiss again this time it was a proper one long lasting, a little longer than everyone exactly wanted to be background of as they release Jan turns her head around to face us all especially crystal, "you sure Crys, you don't want to 3rd wheel with your local lesbian buddies we'll make room for you, if you want." Although it's getting darker you can still see as clear as day the grin perked on Jan's face as she messes with her. Crystal grabs Nicky by the arm, "you can't leave me with them two!!! Yes they're our friends I know but when Jan puts on her love album on Spotify through the Bluetooth and her and Jackie sing along. It become a steamer inside the car, Anyways I'm sure they'll enjoy having time to themselves, the sexual tension within the last hour that's been radiating off them is enough to send a person to the moon." She winks back at them both who look fiercely awkward realising that they weren't too careful with how obvious they were being. You giggle watching them both. "It's fine crystal you live on the way to Gigi's so it's no hassle." Nicky smiles as you watch the relief wash off the re head's face. You all say good-bye to jan and Jackie who both look Elated to have some alone time together. You watch crystal dart to the front passenger door as you make your way to the back knowing that you and Gigi get to share the back together. You watch her smile as she sits in beside you. As you all head back, you spot your phone light up as a text rolls through 

𝔾𝕚𝕘𝕚✨  
Tᴏᴅᴀʏ 

𝙸 𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚌𝚊𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚟𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢!!  
𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚘 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚒𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚊𝚍𝚟𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎  
𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞💓 ᴿᵉᵃᵈ

You see the message and instantly light up looking up from your phone to see an anxious looking gigi sitting beside you. You smile as you look down at your phone replying back to her quickly. 

𝚂𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎💛 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚠𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎  
𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝  
𝚗𝚘𝚠! 

𝙼𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕  
𝚃𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚜𝚘 𝚠𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚝  
𝙰𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝟾:𝟹𝟶 𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚞𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕  
𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚘𝚞𝚛  
𝚏𝚊𝚟𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚘𝚝𝚑??  
ᴰᵉˡᶦᵛᵉʳᵉᵈ

You glance up at her as she looks down at her phone before looking at you nodding. You smile knowing you've secured your "first date" with Gigi. You lie back watching out the window when you feel her poke you in the arm. Glancing at her using the moonlight to help you you see her mouth to you "lex look down" you glance down as you watch her wrap her little finger around yours and then you both end up grasping each other's hand. It felt so right, so pure.. you felt her stroke the back of your hand lightly as you squeezed her hand you look up at her as you don't break eye contact for the second time today it gave you a chill down your back. You feel her trace a heart on the back of you hand. She smiles softly at you. I'm definitely falling hard for you miss Goode...


	5. // stumbling over secrets

You lie awake in your bed rolling over to grab your phone from your nightstand 5:19 am. You set it back down and sigh. You had maybe slept 3 hours... tops last night. Your brain was so switched on last night from excitement of coffee in the morning with Gigi that you didn't realise that it had hit 12am when you were anxiously drawing and sketching in your notebook. Knowing that you wanted enough time to get ready in the morning and to sleep you set your alarm for 6am and went to bed properly but awoke at 3am with nervous jitters and you've lay looking at the ceiling for the last 2 hours. 

You sit yourself up grabbing your phone and AirPods mindful that your family was still most likely sleeping as you made you way to the window to look out at the world. You opened the window of you bedroom slowly to prevent it squealing and climbed out to sit on the roof of the extension to the downstairs floor. It was your mindful space, where you came to think and right now that's all you wanted to do. You look across LA, your house has an actual decent view being situated on higher ground as you watch the remainder of the sunrise happen in front of your eyes. You felt a shiver run down the base of your spine not a cold one but a nervy one. This coffee date felt important but yet you couldn't understand your nerves. Gigi was your best friend it wasn't as if she was a stranger, you did this all the time with the rest of your friends and without. You can't seem to pick out why this has much more importance even with the fact that you aren't really officially official as well. 

You stick your AirPods in and put your shared album with your friends on shuffle. A song appears that you don't recognise at first obviously one that one of the others put in the album.

"She can't help it, the girl can't help it. She can't help it, the girl can't help it." 

You listen to it, deciding which of the girls picked and what the song was called. But without much luck you cheat and look at the album:

Now playing  
♫Clumsy  
Gigi Goode 𒊹︎ Fergie 

It was the most recent song put into the album, You continue to listen knowing that this was a Gigi pick. She tended to play a lot of non recent music and quite often they were actually really good songs. 

"You got me trippin', stumblin', flippin', fumblin'  
Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love"

The song sat well with you and to be honest it was as if she added it on purpose. You smile it wasn't the first time she had done that, she had added stressed out by twenty one pilots through exams season two years ago and at the end of the summer holidays last year she added summer depression by girl in red. It was a thing she was known to do, not always but sometimes she'd add it and then would listen to it on repeat for a solid 2 weeks. 

You kinda hope that this was one of them imagining her listening to this on repeat and potentially thinking of you made you feel soft and fuzzy. You put the song on repeat and look out towards LA smiling, and to make it better it wasn't a bad song either. The alarm you originally set startles you from your hazy thoughts, as you jump up to slip back in through the window to get ready. 

You batter through your closet not knowing what to wear today, pulling out clothing items that could be potentials. you want to look decent enough for the fact of the date but yet nothing too fancy as you wanted to be in decent clothing for school even if it's was gonna be relaxed because of it being the last few days. You grumble, "nothings gonna look good enough" you know that Gigi will look stunning no matter what she wears and you want to at least look like you gave it thought. You end up going for this cute daisy shirt under denim overalls with daisy patches on them and white slip on vans, Notoriously making sure that everything matched even the white bandana you put on your hair. 

You look at yourself smiling, your original thoughts for this outfit wasn't as positive as what it is now looking at it on. You add white and yellow eyeliner to your eyes keeping everything else fairly natural. This was a very commonly Lex outfit and you hoped Gigi would hopefully appreciate it. You grab your backpack and head downstairs stumbling into your younger sister as she pondered to the bathroom still half asleep. You mom was chilling at the dining room table with a mug of coffee. "Morning babygirl, you look sweet, very coordinated." She paused taking a sip of her coffee, "You wouldn't happen to know if your sisters have arose from their room." She looked up towards the exit that you had just entered like she somehow expected them to be behind me in the dark room I'd just exited. "Well I know Jazz has because she slammed herself into me still half asleep on the way to the restroom but Coco I'm unsure about. I didn't hear much from either of their rooms." You sort of kept yourself to yourself in the mornings both your older sister Coralie and your younger sister Jasmine are terrible morning people and getting on the wrong side of them would be fatal. You were genuinely close with all of your family except your dad not for any bad reason just that he was always at work and you rarely saw him, when he was at home he was great when you used to hang out with him all the time but now work always tires him out and you tend not to test his patients too much. 

You watch your older sister stumble down the stairs and over to the coffee machine. She grabs a mug and pours a mug before stumbling to a seat at the table without saying a word. Your mom coughs loudly trying to grab your older sisters attention to much luck as she jumps, "morning Coralie" she sings, your older sister grumbles to your moms positive greeting still not fully awake, "morning mom, morning Lex morning world" she sings fakely giving her a cheesy grin before dropping it going back to her resting bitch face obviously draining her from the little energy she has without the coffee. "Thanks sis for the bright morning greeting a- for effort I appreciated it ." You watch her sip her coffee as she snorts laughing at your comment as it wakes her slightly. " well I can't stop too long mom, I have somewhere to be this morning I'll grab breakfast out there." "Are you sure Alexa you know you can grab a coffee or whatever you want and take it with you." "I bet She's going to that little place again to look at that worker again that she fancies" Coco snickers, you glare at her, she had followed you last year for a solid month to a tiny slushie shop across town, you'd go grab a small slushie usually a lemon one because it was the one that the waitress in the shop suggested. She was a gorgeous girl slightly older than me and you would sit in the cafe and watch her serve the other customers. You found out that Coco would follow you so you agreed to let her join you when she found out about it as you knew that having her there maybe would give you confidence to go speak to her properly. Unfortunately it turned out she actually had a fiancée but she was flattered to your compassion. 

You roll your eyes, "no Coco unfortunely for you im not that desparate, im..." you pause nearly forgetting that you didnt want everyone knowing what you were doing. "... Grabbing coffee with my friends before school. We all agreed the more time we'd spend together the better." you think at least its partly true. Your sister smiles at you suspiciously "glad its you and your friends rather than me, still much too early to function but i guess each to their own." she goes back to her coffee mug in front of her. As you head out the door you shout, "I don't know if I've got plans tonight or not mom but I'll let you know!!" You grab your car keys at the door. "That's okay dear, just keep me on the loop stay safe love you!!" You shout that you love her too before leaving.

Heading to your little car, the sun bleeds down onto your head another good day was in store and you were happy it was such a good day. You open the door to the car and hop inside tossing you backpack in the backseat. Your car wasn't the grandest thing in the world but it was your first ever vehicle and you genuinely couldn't afford to keep up something too flashy, your parents had insisted that they wanted to help but this was the first thing of your own that was major and you wanted to do it by yourself, as your independent flair appeared. you had made it your own anyways with cute little blankets and to all of your friends preference your car was always stacked with snacks, gum, and everything you could possibly need on a car trip, as you were the most organised of the 6 girls.

It was still nearly early but you had planned correctly with the time so that you could get there before Gigi hopefully, so that you could settle your mind, as you drove down the road close to the shop your fingers tapped nervously. You couldnt even check to see if she was here or not as she wouldnt have took her jeep and instead would have walked from her house to the shop as its only down the road for her. You pull up next to the shop, and burst out of the car not forgetting to grab your backpack. 

You check your phone for any messages as you walk in through the door glancing up looking towards your groups usual booth, score she wasnt there yet. You prance to the service table and wave at Brooke the woman in behind the counter props to being a regular. "Hey Lex this is not a little early for you? Are you all meeting early before school, luckly your here your booth still free!!" you smile, "hey Brooke, no just Geeg and me this morning we planned on getting up early for a chat and to hang out" she grins winking, "cute I'll keep out of your ways then" you roll your eyes at her ignoring her comment smiling." I'll get a vanilla latte and a chocolate chip muffin but can you bring it and hers down when she arrives, Anything she orders put it on my card too it will most likely be a muffin and a Carmel latte her usual but you never know she might surprise us." You watch her grin "Ooh this is cute" you stick your tongue out at her, "hush yourself" you say laughing and joking handing your card to her. She nods "no problem" and takes my card and pays as you sit down, you pick the side that you can look out the window in the direction that the young girl will be coming from. Setting your backpack beside you, you lift your sketchbook out and your set of pencils out, Hopefully this will calm your raging nerves for a while. You've been so immersed in your sketchbook for so long you nearly miss your phone lighting up with a notification, 

𝔾𝕚𝕘𝕚✨  
Tᴏᴅᴀʏ 

𝙽𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗  
𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚒 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚜𝚎𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚌𝚊𝚛,  
𝚒 𝚑𝚘𝚙𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎𝚗'𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚎𝚗  
𝚠𝚊𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 💓  
ᴿᵉᵃᵈ

You quickly stop looking at your phone and instead look out the window looking for her until you do. You actually blink a few time giggling to yourself, Shes casually walking down the sidewalk on her phone, she's took time to lightly curl her long blonde locks she's wearing a pair of dark dainty sunglasses, but it was her outfit that had you the most. She had picked a sun dress with what you believed had daisies plastered over it and her matching slip on white vans identical to your own pair that was currently on your feet. You kept thinking about the coincidence that both of you picked nearly identical outfits today without knowing, you smilied at it.

She still hadnt noticed you as she walked by the window. She entered she walked straight up to the counter. You listened to her as you could hear both Brooke and her talking.

𝙶 - 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚗𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝙱𝚛𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢?  
𝙱- 𝙷𝚎𝚢 𝙶𝚒𝚐𝚒, 𝚒𝚖 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚔!! 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚏𝚊𝚋𝚞𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚜 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐..  
𝙶- 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚏𝚒𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐  
𝙱- 𝚝𝚒𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚎𝚊𝚛..

You watch as she grins knowing what shes saying to confuse the girl.

𝙱- 𝚠𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎𝚕, 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚞𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕?  
𝙶- (𝚗𝚘𝚍𝚜) 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚖𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚖𝚎𝚕 𝚕𝚊𝚝𝚝𝚎, 𝙸𝚖 𝚊 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚏𝚒𝚌 𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎.  
𝙱 - 𝚠𝚑𝚘 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠... 

You listen in to the both laughing as You too giggle at it, so very typical of the both of them.

𝙶-(𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛) 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚘!!  
𝙱- (𝚙𝚞𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔) 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛!!! (𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝙶𝚒𝚐𝚒) 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚖 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎.  
𝙶- 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗𝚝, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚒 𝚒𝚗𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝 𝚒𝚏 𝚠𝚎 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚒𝚝𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚖𝚎 𝚗𝚘 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚘𝚛 𝚋𝚕𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚖𝚊𝚒𝚕 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞.  
𝙱- 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚌𝚞𝚝𝚎. 𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚋𝚎?

You zone back away from their conversation when you look at the table covered in your sketch stuff, making sure to quickly tidy up after yourself before she'd appear to the booth not wanting her to see the absolute atrocity you had left it. You watch her make her way to the booth as you stand up to greet her properly, she runs to your arms as usual for a hug. "Morning Lex" she whispers as she kisses my cheek discretely Which made your cheeks flare up pink a little. "Morning G" you whisper still half stunned from her kissing your cheek. She takes one look at the both of you and laughs, "OMG how did we plan this." You laugh, "and everyone will think it's intentionally done too with how similar" you smile looking at the definite daisies that are on the younger girls dress. "exactly it's looks too crazy for it to be coincidental" 

You both take a seat beside of each other and moments later Brooke reappears with a tray with both your muffins and coffees, "enjoy ladies, just remember if you need anything you know m just to call me over!" She says while placing the coffee in front of us both. "Thanks Brooke" you say smiling at her as she winks in your direction before returning back to the coffee bar.

You look at Gigi who's setting her own bag on the opposite part of the booth in front of her beside my bag, you caught yourself stealing looks at her. looking at her was effortless and suddenly you didn't feel nervous at all just happy to be in her and only her presence. "Thank you by the way for this, you didn't have to baby." Your cheeks flush pink once again over her choice of pet name again. "Only do it for the best, but you bought the slushies yesterday so I wanted to return the favour." It was her turn to blush at your complement. 

Although it was weird to not be in the presence of all of your friends in this special place that you all hung out in. It was nice to spend one to one time with her. You both chatted endlessly on anything and everything that you normally chatted but it just felt more special than normal because by now both of you had linked hands under the table and she was rubbing a soft circle on your thumb. The feeling was magical and to be quite honest it was nearly calming and grounded you with her being in your presence alone. Conversation was easy with her that was until the real conversation that brought you there that morning happened. 

"I guess we should really get back to the real reason this whole coffee morning was decided." She dropped her head you could see her concentration on how her thoughts as you turn to sit crossed legged on the booth. You use your hand that wasn't fixed in hers to grasp with the other hand. "Please don't feel like you need to explain right away, especially if you don't feel you are comfortable or ready. It's okay, I've had some good time to think and I know I wanna try this whatever it is, I'm here for a long time as well as a good time, whether I know or not." She turned to look at me from looking at her lap, "thank you baby for understanding but i think its time to explain myself especially starting any sort of relationship upon secrets is wrong and i dont want to start what ever this new chapter with you with secrets if thats what you'd call them." You nod showing that she had your full attention.

"You know all those years when you came out to the group all this time ago and then a few months I did too. I Remember your family were great with you and I mentioned that my parents were fine but were the sort of people that didn't really want me to bring it up all the time like a fashion accessory so your family had this whole party for us all and we celebrated both of us at the same time at yours and the whole group was there and it was great." You smile at the memory, "yeah that was one of the best parties!!" She smiles briefly." "Well what I said wasn't truthful at all in fact quite a lot I've said was untruthful to all of you... my parents reaction wasn't that..." she gulps, you notice she's getting more visibly upset as you squeeze her hand in comfort. "That wasn't them at all... it's just just..." tears flow down her cheeks, "shhh it's okay Gee" you hug her whispering, "where they not supportive." "No I know they won't be supportive I lied I'm not out." You deep breath clearing at least some of the thoughts from your brain of Gigi's family kicking her out or just being utterly cruel to her. "Are you scared to come out or why haven't you if you don't mind me asking because I can help you if you want." You watch as the taller girl just shook her head, here was silence for a split second before she sighed, "I just can't tell them... they will kill me.." she pauses again before turning to face me. "My dads family background are all Mormons, my parents are a little bit better as my father never took the full Mormon religion I gues a part practicer but his religious beliefs are as strong as the majority of a full practicer just something things he doesn't follow. My family are extremely well known in the church hierarchy due to my families commitments to their community services and donations my family take part in to the church and they are also well known outside of he church too due to my father." 

You never knew about the religious stuff but You knew about the wealth and how well known Gigi's family were. Her father is the senior corporatist of one of the biggest property management companies of Los Angeles. You had also been at Gigi's house on multiple occasions never when her parents were there as her parents were always busy. It was one of the biggest grandest things you had ever seen. Gigi was also genuinely the most well known and liked girl at school she was friendly with everyone in the school including the teachers and technically should have been apart of the the top dog group of popular girls and guys. She declined their offer to the group concluding that she would still be friends with them but she was in our group and there to stay and she wouldn't associate with the popular group if they gave our group any bother. This made them agree nobody could be on the bad side of this girl she was so cheerful and happy. 

She was sobbing quietly, "I really can't come out at all, my cousin tried with my aunt and uncle a good few years ago my parents aren't just as bad... well my mom isn't but my father would be if he was alone but when they all found out they banished him completely from the family they wanted nothing to do with him and they made him change his name and move to a different state. They left him to do this with no prepared savings in a brand new state. " You eyes widened in shock to what your ears where hearing. "I still have contact with him I'm the only one, nobody else dares to, he knows it's in secret as none of my family can ever find out. he's also the only one to know about me, He says he feels bad that I'm going to have to go through it too most likely but he said he'll help with anything. I can never get caught, I can't live in a world where I can't see you all especially you babe if I don't have my friends I won't have anyone." 

You wipe away her tears, "then that's what we'll do we will keep it as quiet as what we can do. We can make this work it's a year and then we are free to live our lives how we need to. I can't lose you not now that I know how you feel. If and if being the strong word anything happens we will sort it I'm never losing connection with you I refuse I'll move with you I don't care what but that's something to think of in the future." She smiles for the first time since bringing the topic up, "you'd stay with me even after tell you that." You laugh smiling as you bop her nose, "I'm committed I want to know and see how things go but if it's how I've dreamed I never want to loose you angel." She flings her arms around me. "I was convinced this would put you off me for good even as a friend.I was sure I was gonna lose you." Again you laugh "you're obviously thinking of the wrong person Gee, you don't scare me that easily. Come on we better head or else we'll be late, I'm gonna grab another drink to take with us." 

You both grab your backpacks and head to the counter ordering iced versions of their previous coffees, you go to grab your purse and grab your card and as you hand it out Gigi is receiving her card back from Brooke. She sticks her tongue out at me, "you didn't think I was gonna let you get it this time again and anyway I made a deal with Brooke." You watch her grin wildly you shake your head giggling . If this was the life that was guaranteed for a future with Gigi although the secrecy was always going to be a minor negative the many positives including getting to look at the goddess that is her everyday knowing that she was yours was everything, seeing her happy was the only thing you could want in your life. 

You both grab the coffees and leave the shop waving at Brooke as you head for your car. Gigi instantly grabs the aux as you pull off from the space and onto the road to the school and you glance at her quickly as she is searching on Spotify momentarily before choosing. The song that you listened to earlier on this morning blasts through your speakers, she flops her phone into the car pocket on the dashboard. 

You can see out of the corner of your eye she is looking out the window. "Was listening to this song this morning." You say catching her attention back to you. "What you think" she queried you could tell she was carefully watching your reaction, "I really like it it was cute but all I could think was how coincidental the lyrics are..." you say pleased with yourself full grin on your face. "Okay you've caught me!" The pretty girl exclaimed, "I couldn't help it." You glance at her quickly to notice that she is blushing. "You're cute when your embarrassed, did you know that." You tease, "stop teasing meee." You stop at the traffic lights at turn to look at her she is hiding her face with her hands you peel the hands away from her face, "I think it's cute, don't stop picking songs like that ever." She nods. The light change as you return your focus to the road again but once back on the straight part of the road again you edge your free hand towards hers and grab it, glancing at her a further time quickly as you notice she is looking at your joined hands, she squeezes your hand in reassurance, it was the only answer you needed, That girl is magical if you do say so yourself.


	6. //mates or dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So ive got an update!!! Woo hoo!!!
> 
> Please excuse how messy it might look right now on here im trying to alter the stories looks on here but I’m still not 100% certain on how to use A03 As I just to only have wattpad lol 
> 
> Special shoutout to the DGFC People you’ve kept me sane while writing this chapter seeing you all talk about your own has helped so much im so glad to have connected with you all 😌

*3rd person pov*

"It was great that they let us out early from school today all the more time to hang out with each other today and then we have a half day tomorrow so even more time!!!" Jan sung happily swinging her arms while skipping ahead of the group. 

Lex had spend the majority of the day not concentrating to anything other than the phone in her hands as she was secretly texting Gigi the whole time. Both girls were talking about everything and anything sending cute messages and subtle glances to each other across the room the whole day. It was lucky that it was the end of the year as she knew both her and Gigi would have gotten in serious trouble otherwise. The two had even subtly planned their next date. 

𝔾𝕚𝕘𝕚✨  
Tᴏᴅᴀʏ

𝙰𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚙 𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠? 𝙸'𝚍 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚂𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚞𝚗 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠...𝚡𝚡

𝙽𝚘🥰𝙾𝚖𝚐 𝚒'𝚍 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝?  
𝚆𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚘𝚋𝚟𝚒𝚘𝚞𝚜?

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚕𝚕 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛! 𝚡

𝚂𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗 𝚎𝚡𝚌𝚞𝚜𝚎, 𝚠𝚎'𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚘𝚙𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜 𝚒 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎. 𝚡𝚡

𝙰𝚗𝚢𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚒 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝙽𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚢 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚌𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚙𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢'𝚜 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎.... 𝚂𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚜.... 𝙴𝚑 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚑 𝚜𝚘 𝚒 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚜𝚑𝚎𝚜 𝚐𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚡𝚡

𝙾𝚑 𝚘𝚔𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚘 𝚒𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚗𝚝 𝚋𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗...

All of the group were now heading to the local burger joint for a snack before heading to crystal's mainly because Jan had protested that she was 'absolutely starving' as they were leaving the school yard. "I can't wait to hang out with you all today at mine and get the basement cleared out for our own space but I promised my mom I'd take my little brother out somewhere he's looking to go to tomorrow. I hate having younger siblings" Crystal pulled a face to her brother's expense.

"I can't either It's my Grand-Maman and Pappy's 𝟺𝟻𝚝𝚑 anniversary and I have to help decorate the house before the party." "wow 45 years thats ages, isnt that quarante-cinq in french. Alexa says attempting to pronounce the french as carefully as possible. "yes have you been learning Lex?" "not recently i learnt a little in a club i went to when i was younger." she look at Gigi who looks confused slightly but is glaring at her trying to hold in her laughter from their previous conversation by text. The playful stares the blonde girl was actually the giggling worse as Lex attempted to hold them in to stop the others from wondering.

"Well I guess that only two down what about you two.... Lex... Gigi. You coming to hang out with Jac and I. The four of us hangin.." "I wish" Lex grumbles "my moms looking a catch-up , she exclaims she hasn't saw me in 2 weeks and she wants to spend some time with me before I'm too old to hang out with." The nerves filling her as she rolls her eyes playfully. Lying to the smaller girl was so hard but She could only wish she was able to say her and Gigi had plans but she knew the younger girl would be desperate to go too. 

Jan nods to the girl as the relief released from her body is almost visible. "This really isn't you luck Jan, I'm sorry I don't think can't either." Gigi smiles weakly at Jan as she places her hand sympathetically on her shoulder, "I promised My parents I'd help them with something at my Dad's work, and I'm nearly sure that it's tomorrow I'll check and make sure though" the younger girls shoulders drop and you can see the discomfort in everyone. "Don't worry baby, we'll have a date day!!!! it will be super cute I promise." Jackie kisses the girl on the forehead as it lighten her mood." 

*lex's pov*

You follow in after Jan's eager lead into the burger bar. You see her jog dragging Jackie happily to the service table, Jackie on the other hand is struggling to catch up on the much more active one. You glance at the others as you feel your phone vibrate in your overall pocket. You pick your phone out of it and notice it's Gigi. You glance at the girl before returning the glance to the phone,

" _I feel so bad but Ik you know what she's like lol :) x"_

You smile at the phone replying swiftly back...  
  


_"Exactly I love her to pieces but if we are to do this secretly its the only way!!! its only got to get easier eh x"_

All of the group return back to the table and the same random chatter starts as per normality. Again too busy in thought and shared private conversation to Gigi. You feel yourself distance again just like in school. Only this time you're much more aware that you have to be more interactive to look less suspicious. So you attempt to keep up with the conversation which at this point it's about painting Crystal's basement this evening you think.

"So I'm thinking it's got to be a fun colour something to make the room exciting but not purple like jan has suggested 4 million times now... how's about bright orange" crystal says eagerly. "THAT IS NOT HAPPENING not that " Jan grumbles, "the basement is massive if it's orange it's gonna look like a James' giant peach." Nicky snorts at jans comment. 

You roll your eyes at the two bickering as per usual. You notice Gigi is busy typing on her phone "How's about we leave it either white or paint it officially cream and then either draw and paint different things to decorate or make sure that the decor is colourful for down there to brighten it up like think fairy lights Jan, glittery things crys. Nic, some sophisticated but affordable furniture..." all the girls squeal in agreement. "How are you so good at making us all agree Lex." Jan sighs. "You're all my favourite people, I know what you like and what gets you all to agree" you feel your phone buzz again. You pick up your phone as you temporarily switch off to concentrate as you notice Gigi has channeled into the conversation.

You message her quickly back and rejoin back to the conversation as she dipped out of the conversation. It felt like a game as both of you were covering for the both of your absence while trying to contribute your own too. "Let's get a pic for the collection" Jan squeals rummaging in her bag to lift out her Polaroid camera. You quickly swallow the bite of burger youd just ate as you ready to bend over the table for the photo. "G, Polaroid time." Jan squeals noticing that the blonde hasn't paid attention to her first call butwith no such luck. You tap her with your foot on her leg as she jumps.. "wha what... oh sorry." She locks and flicks her phone up onto the table face down and bends to get into the photo. "One more day to summer" the smaller girl cheers as she clicks the button to take the photo. "What's up with you, Baby Gee in the corner. Are you okay love" Jackie says to her sympathetically.

"NNothing" she stutters looking flustered "you've been distracted the whole time.... maybe by a girl perhaps.." Nicky grins. You can see Gigi nerves hit knowing she's been potentially busted. "No just was texting mom to see about tomorrow so I could let Jan know." She turns to Jan "It's definitely tomorrow the thing at dad's work. Look on the bright side you two now you can have some time to yourselves." They all nod, stopping the grilling they were giving the girl to talk about what they planned to do the following day and are completely oblivious to the both of your plans.  
  


*Gigi pov*

Parking the jeep outside in the yard. You grab your backpack swiftly noticing both mom and dad were home... great.. you sigh making your way inside as you notice it's starting to get dark outside you'd been at Crystal’s since the burger bar painting and planning. You open the side door quickly to the house quickly in the hopes that you could swiftly make it from there up the stairs and into your room without having to have a conversation with your father.   
  
Shutting the door quietly, you take off your vans and place them on the shoe rack quietly. You tiptoe across the floor to the stairs heading up them knowing he'd be in his office on the bottom floor. Instead you pop your head in to your mom who was in hers on the first floor. she was focused, probably doing late night work for a client as she sketched the designs and made the ideas come to life for your fathers corporation   


"Hi Genevieve, you're home." She spoke as she sketched not really taking a moment to look up from her drawing. You wait their momentarily to see if she would look up from her work but she didn't. It was one gonna be of those nights, your mom was great when she wasn't with your dad in the room or if she wasn't distracted by work. It was as like how you dreamed your mom to be all the time like caring, concerned but loving. The dynamic changed once your father was in the room; everything changes, his controlling nature was the reason why you were distance from your family. His choices were not of your own and to stay distant kept the peace. You loved them both dearly and thats what you told yourself, 'you had to stay distance in order to keep the love and peace.'  
  


"Did you have a good day today" she finally answered her tone flat drained out and still not really with the conversation you tried to have with her. The clear reaction your mom was giving confirmed that she has had a long day and quite frankly you couldn't really be bothered to hold the conversation too long as you knew you weren't going to get much out of her. "Yes it was great, I'm probably gonna head to bed as it's my last day tomorrow and I'm exhausted." She hummed at the girl, still clearly too focused in the work, "alright dear good night." You leave the entrance to her room rolling your eyes. As much as you and your parents disagreed over a lot of things you could have only wished they seemed like they cared more when it was simplier things, like any "normal family" she heard her friends had. It was something she always dreamed her family had.   
  
Walking into your room, you lock the door and set your stuff on the desk. You room was comfy and a place where you spent most of your time in when home as it had everything in it. It was probably the only reason you were glad that your parents were wealthy to give you a room with everything in it so that you didn't have to socialise much in any of the other rooms when they were home, which again they weren't often as they were always away working late, working abroad or at church retreats so you had the grand house to yourself. You remember the amount of times you'd had to go with them which was why your were homeschooled at a young age before you were old enough to stay at home with a careful watchful eye of your housekeeper Angie who you adored and were able to go to public school then because you weren't always travelling with your parents.   


Angie was the only real steady motherly figure you had other than your friends parents. She detested the way your parents treated you and you in fact found great comfort in the Middle Aged woman. You picked up the house phoneline that connected you to all the rooms in the house and rang down to her room. The phone rang twice before her sweet voice appear "hello it's Angela what can I do to assist" "Angie it's Gigi" "you're home dear that's good what can I do to help." Can you bring me some of my snacks up but most importantly come up for a daily chat if your not busy." You smile down the phone even if she can't see it. "Of course I can dear I'll be up soon will the door be open or do you want me to knock." "I'll leave it open for you as long as you lock it when you come in" "of course I shan't be too long." You end the call and toss the phone back in it's place. You get up unlock the door and return to remove your makeup, flick your hair up into a ponytail and change into an oversize hoody and a pair of pyjama shorts before hopping onto your bed. You pick up your phone and see that the girls are blowing up on your group chat.  
  


🔥Girlies🔥

_ Jan is the cutest💜 _

_I can't get this cream paint off my hands!!!!_

_my mom tried to help by getting her nail_

_Brush to remove it but mama said_

_that it wouldn't work and it didn't._

_I can't go about like this!!!!_

_anyone else in the same issue???_

_La beau Nic🌹_

_I can't get it to budge either, I can't do the party tomorrow looking like this!!!!_

_Crystal is the hot one 🔥_

_Ooh you could draw over them and make them look super cute.😁 I'll draw a henna design on them and it will be like decorative or even write for you Nic "I'm Nicky I'm an proper artist by heartbut I got paint all over my hands it's not what you first thought it was." 😏_

_La beau Nic🌹_

_Crystal -🖕🏻_

_Any proper advice seriously I have to make their cake and present it to them and be in photos it's up to my elbows_ and my dress is short sleeved!!!

_ Gigi 💫 _

_Crystal 😂_

_Idk I didn't get paint on mine I avoided it altogether!!!_

_Lex 🦁_

_Funny Crys is that what you're doing to yours🤣_

_Hold on I'll go ask my mom she'll know probably_

_Jan is the cutest💜_

_I like your idea crys if I can't get it off can you give me a henna design tomorrow in class._

_Crystal is the hot one 🔥_

_Of course I'll make it a purple one at least someone appreciates my ideas *cough* Nicky 💁🏼♀️_

_La beau Nic🌹_

_The henna idea is cute the other not so much but both are not appropriate and you know that Grandmaman is super strict she'd be so mad. I NEED IT GONE !!!!!! 😡😡_

_Jac🤓_

_Try nail polish remover it worked for the small amount I had on my hands._

_Lex🦁_

_Yep polish remover and if that doesn't do it my mom says soaking them in oil will!!! 😚_

_La beau Nic🌹_

_Lifesavers!!! I'll try both and keep you updated_

_Jan is the cutest💜_

_Awwww I was actually kinda looking forward to the idea of getting a purple henna design 😔_

_Crystal is the hot one🔥_

_I can do it without the paint too Jan and anyone else who wants one tomorrow😌 but I charge bring your best snacks and I'll decide whether it's worth it or not._

_Just kidding about the charge but snacks would be nice too 👉🏼👈🏻_

_Jan is the cutest💜_

_Yeyy🥰🥰🥰Can you bring your pretty lavender glitter too and add it as well??_

_Jac 🤓_

_I can't believe I'm agreeing to this but crys can you do me one too😌_

_Gigi 💫_

_Count me in too☺️ crystals salon for the win!!!_

_Crystal is the hot one 🔥_

_Duhhhh I don't leave the house without any of my glitter!!!. Okay that's 3 for the list, What designs are we thinking or am I allowed free reign??_

_Lex 🦁_

_Crystals salon's back ... count me in!!! But you're not getting free reign on me 🙅🏻♀️🙅🏻♀️I'll get you a design idea for tomorrow_  
  


_La beau Nic 🌹_

_It's working!!!! Merci merci merci beaucoup🙏 Super Jac and Lex to the rescue!!!_

_Yeah if I was getting one crystal free reign would not be an option after the last time 🙄 now to remove the rest ttyl!!!!_

You hear Angie open and lock the door as your laughing At your friends who are putting their requests in for fake tattoos. "What's so funny!" She smiles at you, "would you trust crystal with 42 sharpies and your hand to draw you a fake tattoo." She laughs at your comment, "I don't know about that one she's a great artist don't get me wrong Gigi but that girl has a vivid imagination and if I was getting her to do it she needs a guide or who knows what she'd draw. You giggle to your house keepers response "I know what your saying exactly but That's her plan for my arm" you turn your phone around and show her the crazy abstract drawing the older girl put into the chat with the caption "one of you has to become my instant coloring book any takers... -Gigi what about you?..😜" the older woman bursts into fits of laughter "that's exactly how I imagined one of her freestyle designs." 

The two of you talk for what seemed a short time but was actually for a good hour. She boosted the confidence back in you even with the topic being absolutely nonsense about your day from picking out the paint colours to designing the basement having mini arguements over decor and catching Jackie and jan having their umpteenth moment and how you’d rolled your eyes multiple times at them

“Maybe Jackie and Jan have a good point though Gigi. I’d be happy to see you happy with anyone, i know that’s not possible with your father in concern but if you were mine, I’d rather see you happy than unhappy. You should do something to make yourself happy angel!!! I best be getting back to my room...tomorrow come around bright and early!!” She places a hand on yours. “I’ll get rid of some of the evidence before that though.” She starts to lift the wrappers as you help. As she’s walking to the door, you reach out to her. “Thank you for being here for me Angie, having you to talk to helps so much” she smiles once again before leaving the room as you pull yourself up off the bed to go lock the door again after her. As you return to plop yourself on the bed you notice you screen light up on your phone..  
  


☀︎︎𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡𝚊☀︎︎

𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚖𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚏𝚞𝚗 𝚠𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚗𝚗𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠 💜

𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚠𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚎𝚊𝚌𝚑 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚠... 

You look at the message... You’d long to spend some more time with her too. Then it donged on you the chat you’d just had youd realised what you needed to do. You messaged back quickly.

𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚗

𝚠𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚠? 𝚡

You tap the screen inpatientally waiting for her response when her caller Id appears. You quickly accept as the young girls voice appears on the other side. 

_L - hi love_

_G- hi babe I have a proposition you can disagree at anytime but it works favours on our date tomorrow...._


	7. 𝕎𝕙𝕚𝕥𝕖 𝕝𝕚𝕖..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did originally have this chapter a lot longer but a i ended up with too much for this one part after a chapter incident so I splitted it in half which means I’ll have another chapter for you tomorrow 😌😌 
> 
> Also sending love to my dgfc babies who were there the moment the disaster struck when part of my chapter disappeared due to a serious fangirl moment!! Can’t tell you how much I wanted to cry knowing I’d have to rewrite so much of it from memory 🙈
> 
> Hope you all enjoy x

_hi babe I have a proposition you can disagree at anytime but it works favours on our date tomorrow...._

...............................................................................................................................................  
Still Gigi pov

There was silence on the other side of the phone, before you started to speak again.

> _G-how about we just skip the last day altogether. We go on a full day trip, just us and we make the most of tomorrow. I have a few ideas too to make it exciting._
> 
> _L- that actually sounds incredible, A full day with you, can I get a clue at least to what we have planned._

  
You plop yourself onto your bed, grabbing your MacBook, as you login.

> _G- no that would ruin the surprise now wouldn't. You can guess as much as you want I'm not telling you._

She starts rambling millions of ideas all at once making you laugh as You search up your dad's business accounts, and check some of the rented complexes spotting one in particular that's open for the weekend.

> _G- better still make sure to pack a bag for two nights I have a weekender planned for this date._
> 
> _L- Two nights?.. I'm not making you pay for a weekend stay at some expensive place we have the summer expenses to pay for yet with the girls_
> 
> _nahda..._
> 
> _not happening baby._
> 
> _G- no expenses for either of us needed, I have it sorted I promise. I'll pick you up at 9 let's say??_
> 
> _L- okay, but you better not be just saying that to impress me and have spent a fortune._
> 
> _G- I promise now get some rest dear we've got an adventure to go on._

Lex pov

You grab your charger plugging it into your phone as you put it onto your dresser beside you bed. You had told your mom about not coming home till late tomorrow but she was probably gonna kill you if you didn't come home for two days especially if you didn't go to school so you had to confess at least part of your plan tomorrow so that she wouldn't murder you when you'd return from your weekender with your secret girlfriend.

You stumble down stairs as you find her watching some documentary on tv. You sit down beside her as she glances at you, "what have you done now" she rolled her eyes to join her comment. "Nothing bad I swear." She turns down the tv, "spill."

"Things have changed for tomorrow with the girls, there's plans to go to this show late at night and then spend the weekend together and we'll be back home on Monday , Gigi's parents said we could stay at hers." You straight up lied to the woman, feeling your stomach turn with each word.

"For god sake Alexa, I thought it was something bad. I'm not greatly impressed your throwing this on top, a few hours before you do it. How long have you knew it was gonna be this idea eh a few weeks. I'm concerned a little, considering your planning this nearly month long trip with the girls and you've barely spent time with your own family... I still don't know how your affording this all of you." You sigh with relief that's she not too mad, "I promise I will spend time with you all, but you know how much my friends mean to me, we've been saving for this vacation all year, and to answer the how long not actually long at all today we decided Upon this weekend."

She smiles, "at least I can trust that you'll all be safe unlike your sister who's weekends away are disaster prone. Won't Gigi's parents be mad all of you girls appearing to stay at their house less than 24 hrs prior?" "Oh no they're fairly chill and the house is that big you would barely tell a difference." She smiled, "well please thank them from me I don't know if I'd be dead impressed having 6 girls under my house after school has broke off with not much notice, even with how well behaved you all are...Well each to their own I suppose. I won't be there in the morning as I have to drive up to your dads work with him in the morning, and Jasmine is at her friends house tonight. So it will only be you and Coralie here if she decides to make it home from her boyfriends tonight " She ruffles your hair as she turns her tv show back up to the original volume.

You exhale deeply once you entered your bedroom again, at least there would only be one lie happening tomorrow rather than a lot that's was originally planned. Another worry flew off too now you knew it wouldn't be too hard to sneak out early with your stuff and no backpack tomorrow as you now knew you'd only have a your older sister here if she even returns home and she wouldn't dare snitch you out.

You grab your mini suitcase from the top of your closet to pack, picking three cute outfits including a large t shirt that you'd wear for pyjamas flinging all except the outfit you planned to wear the next morning into the case. You lifted a jacket from the hanger throwing it, a bikini, and other random outfit ideas too not really knowing what to expect for the trip, and several pairs of shoes. You dive deeper into the back of your closet, under the amount of past work and boxes until you found the correct yellow box hidden at the back lifting it out, opening it to reveal your alcohol Stash. You had gotten your sister to buy the bottles with her very realistic fake Id as you'd recently only just got your own.Your parents thought you were the good one of the two, Fortunately for them they were completely incorrect. In actual fact you were the worst of the two you just knew how to cover your tracks a little better than the older one.

You lifted two of the bottles of vodka originally you were keeping them for your month away, but you knew ultimately that you could easily get two new bottles now yourself and you didn't have to bother your sister who was busy planning to move to college. You stored them in the secret compartment of the case, going to put the stuff back when you grabbed your backpack, luckily you had cleared out your locker a few days ago you open it to unpack it out of the bag and realise that Jan's spare Polaroid camera box was still in your bag.

The tiny girl had claimed while blushing that she'd ran out of room in her own backpack when unpacking her locker and Jackie nominated herself to carry the rest of her girlfriends stuff she couldn't fit in them only to realise how much stuff there was left, as Jans locker was full of stuff. So you also ended up nominating yourself to help out taking her extra camera and a few other things. she claimed that she desperately needed to keep in school with endless refills incase one day she'd forget to bring her camera she was currently using.

That was Jan in a nutshell everything in her life was over the top crowded but the tiny girl had an explosive personality and to be honest you couldn't see her in any other form. You look at the tiny white camera there would be no harm in using it before returning it back to her. Your Polaroid of the same colour hadn't came yet, Jan made it mandatory you had all bought cameras so we could document the month long trip for a scrapbook and you all agreed this would be a cute idea. You knew you had extra refills coming than desired so you knew that you could replace the ones used with them. You packed it and the refills praying you wouldn't damage your friends camera before packing the last things you needed before zipping up the case and setting your outfit tomorrow on top.

You strip down to the shirt you were wearing with the overalls today deciding upon sleeping in that tonight only for handiness. You glance at your phone again and see that the girls group chat was still blaring at the late hour, mostly Nicky and Jan talking about some show they're currently both watching as there was a new episode airing and they were commentating it live. You chime into the groupchat, sending a goodnight message to them all and that you'd see them in the morning. You then send Gigi a quick goodnight message privately before setting an early alarm, locking your phone and falling asleep so you wouldn’t get distracted by the girl’s replies. Not to your own shock and surprise that she’d be in your dreams that night instead.


	8. Pinkie promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part I promised💜💜💜
> 
> I’m honestly so selective of how I’ve wanted this story to turn out and I think I’ve Got good idea for the future build up for this story so watch this space ...

7am chimes too early for yourself as you flutter your eyes open to turn the alarm off shutting them to go back to sleep momentarily before realising what day it was. You check your notifications on your phone, multiple ones from the groupchat and Gigi and one from your mom. You open your one from your mom,

> "Morning sunshine, remember I'm away this morning with your dad. I hope you have a great last day and a great weekend. make sure to check in with Coralie and if she's there remind her to go to her last day for me. your dad said he'd left something attached to your car keys, he didn't know if you were taking it or not so he told me to let you know. See you on Monday ly x

You quickly reply to her questions. You open the Gigi's messages next as you open your bedroom door with your empty backpack heading downstairs. you can hear the shower going so you know that your older sister did actually make it home and actually is up before you for the first time, "wild" you mumble to yourself.

You next decide to read Gigi's messages, they felt more important than the gc messages right now considering you could probably guess that the majority would be two of them arguing over something stupid like usual when there was is more than 100+ messages.  
  


> "Morning babe, hope you slept well and are well rested for our weekend, don't be alarmed by my messages in the group nothing has changed it's part of the cover. I have an idea for yours too. I'll see you at 9:30xx"

> "Actually in fact hopefully you haven't opened them before reading these. Don't and wait till I see you as it will help with your cover. I'll basically fill you in with whats happened jan and Nicky commentated till 3am and they've been discussing what their wearing today and I said I'm not going in because I'm heading to dads early to help out xx"

You reply back that you hadn't and wouldn't open them and that you couldn't wait to see her. You toss your phone on the counter as You open the backpack and start to fill it with any snacks you could get your hands on in the pantry filling the backpack. You go and return back upstairs grabbing your phone and heading towards the key stand knowing that you didn't need the keys as Gigi was driving this time around. You discover the brown envelope attached to your own set as you rip it off, opening it a wade of cash and a sticky note appears.

**"Don't tell your mom or especially not your big sister.. have fun you can use it for this weekend or put it towards your big vacation Dad x**

There had to be at least 300 dollars in cash. You eyes enlarged to the sheer amount you counted. You actually appreciated him thinking about you in that way but wished in some way he’d actually spend more time at home like he used to. You grumble at the thought as you shove the cash into your bra.

You wonder back up the stairs sending your dad a quick thank you text as you stumble into someone. "Shit sorry Coc..." You mumble before looking up to realise that Jake, her boyfriend was standing in front of you. "Eh eh It's alright... Lex" he quickly darts into her room before you realise he's only got a towel on around his waist. You freak realising that you too where not greatly dressed either before darting into your own room. She's dead if mom finds out, as you fall back in your memories to the conversation you mom had with you and your two siblings together....  
  


𝑆ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑠 𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑟𝑒𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑖𝑛 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛. "𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐶𝑜𝑟𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑒 ℎ𝑎𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑜𝑦𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑚 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑜𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑎𝑙𝑙 3 𝑜𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢. 𝐼𝑓 𝑟𝑢𝑙𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒𝑠 𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛 18. 𝐵𝑜𝑡ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑓𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝐼 𝑑𝑜 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑝𝑠 𝑎𝑠 𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑠 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑦 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑜𝑛 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑚𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑚𝑢𝑛𝑖𝑐𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑢𝑠 𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒, 𝑎𝑠𝑘 𝑢𝑠 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑟 𝑎𝑑𝑣𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟. 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑠𝑜 𝑚𝑒𝑎𝑛𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑒𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚. 𝑌𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑎𝑓𝑒𝑡𝑦 𝑖𝑠 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑛𝑢𝑚𝑏𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑜𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑦. 𝑊𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑡𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡𝑜 𝑠𝑛𝑜𝑜𝑝 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑙𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑠 𝑤𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑑𝑖𝑠𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑘𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑎𝑓𝑒. 𝐼𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑤𝑒 𝑚𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑜𝑟 𝑤𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠.𝑆𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑘𝑠 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟𝑠. 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑙𝑠𝑜 𝑛𝑒𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑎𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑎 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑔𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜. 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑠 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑘𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑠𝑠 𝑤𝑒 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑠𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑔𝑒𝑠." 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑛𝑜𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑖𝑓 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑎 𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑝 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑏𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑒𝑛𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑒𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑎𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑚𝑎𝑛𝑦 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑠 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑔𝑒𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑤𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢...

You realise you have no right in judging your sisters choice right now when your hypocritically doing basically the same thing with Gigi this weekend. You grab your outfit off the case a towel and quickly hop into the other bathroom to take a shower and get changed. You were glad of this bathroom so you wouldn't have to share the shower your sisters boyfriend just came out of. You return to your room sharpish looking at yourself in the long mirror propped up against the wall, a black crop top and denim jacket paired with these cute thrifted fitted pants you found recently deciding upon your vans as the best matching shoes. You grab your sunglasses and place them on top of your head packing the last items that you hadn't already packed last night into your case.

You wheel the case slowly to your bedroom door opening it as carefully as possible and lifting the case through the door quietly to sneak it downstairs,you dart back into your room grabbing the backpack that was once full of food, shoving anything you needed in it, phone chargers and other smaller items. You knew it wouldn't be long until Gigi would be there to pick you up so you needed to be quick. You rush out of the room, shutting your bedroom door quietly "Why are you bringing your suitcase to school weirdo."

  
You look up and spot your sister sitting crossed legged in the hallway in front of the mirror outside her room. "Wait you're not doing what I think you are... you're not gonna skip class are you??...Ooh you are!!! Moms gonna be livid when she finds out" she sticks her tongue out examining your trembling body grasping the handle of the case. "You wouldn't dare, I'm sure mom would love to know that Jake stayed here last night without her knowledge.." you blurt out.

"Fuck" she mumbles, her cheeks flashing a bright salmon pink knowing she too had been caught. She swung her head towards her door frame, "any good chance you'd have told me we were caught out." A grumble appeared from her room, "sorry sugar, I thought she wouldn't have realised it was real and maybe she'd dreamt it." You watch her roll her eyes at her boyfriends comment, "lucky your a lesbian Lex that you don't have to put up with dumb comments like that." Again another grumble came from her room, as you tried to make sure your laughs were not visible to either two in the house.

"Okay here's the deal, I'll keep my mouth shut of you do too." She shoots her pinkie in your direction as you quickly link with it tightly. "Locked and zipped" you smile to her re-enacting it to her with your free hand. She nods "bring me something nice home yeah" this time it was your turn to roll your eyes. She smirks andlets you drag your case towards the stairs, you turn around to face her "oh yeah coco, mom wanted me to remind you to make sure to make it to your last day of school." You wink laughing as you head down them with your case. "Your one to talk" she calls down as you snigger at your own joke.

You eventually get the case down the stairs as you hear a notification ding on your phone, you check it quickly.

> "I'm outside didn't want to beep the horn incase it would wake anyone x"

You grab your purse from where you left it grabbing the essentials and shoving it into the backpack swinging it onto your back and darting out through the front door with it. Standing outside Gigi is leaned up against her jeep waiting for you.

There's a grin plastered from ear to ear on her face. "Good morning camper, Fancy seeing you here so early on a friday morning." You call to her excitedly, you drag the case swiftly over to the tall girl looking about for anyone in particular who would see you both including your own house and quickly give the girl a peck on the cheek before squeezing her into a hug. "I couldn't resist not seeing your face." She whispered into your ear as you bit your bottom lip slightly feeling your cheeks blush.

As you both release from the hug she picks up your case and lugs it to her trunk. As you chuck your backpack in her backseat you notice her cooler inbehind the passenger seat. "Open it" she giggles. You glance to her before opening the lid to reveal a container with slushie stuff in it and a few other bottles. "Alcoholic slushies" she squeals clasping her hands together. You squeal setting the lid back on before hugging her again. "And that's not all the surprises I've got with me." She winks before opening the passenger door for you. 

You both jump into the car, Gigi grabs the her phone and puts on the playlist. "Are you ready for the adventure?" "Always!" You reply smiling at her as she starts up the jeep and takes off. A weekend of a lifetime with you Ms Goode...


	9. Most gorgeous girl in existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter looks like a filler but is it ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy xx

Gigi pov

Glancing over as you watch Alexa sleep, you both had been traveling for a couple of hours so you let her sleep as she was tired still. She has her back to you and her chocolate brown hair had fallen onto her face, she was pouting ever so slightly. she was peaceful yet so super cute when she slept but you knew you were coming closer to the place and you wanted to see her reaction which meant you had to wake her.

You shake her thigh lightly not wanting to scare her out of her nap. "Babe we're nearly here you should probably wake up." She purred grumpily, "How long have I been out for..." she opened an eye and gasped. She had fell asleep on the highway which you were no longer on, Slapping your thigh playful she squeals at you. "Eghhh you should have woke me idiot! you must have drove for ages alone you must have been so bored waiting for me." You giggle, " I'm great actually I sung along to the playlist and you missed out on a show." She pouted, "you're telling me I missed Gigi karaoke you meanie." "You tease her flashing her a grin. 

"You should probably text the group so they know you're alive. They've been buzzing off the whole journey thinking your dead." "For gods sake is Jan loosing her mind again." She pushed her hair back out of her way reaching for her phone that she left charging in the pocket. Jan kept track on everyone and hated when anyone was upset or sad especially if they disappeared and don't reply back. "For once it's not fully Jan it's Crystal, she was excited to paint you apparently and when you hadn't showed up at your normal time she checked to make sure if anyone knew where you were. Though it was something to do with a dragon I think." the girl burst out laughing, 

"OMG she convinced me last night to trust her and that she promised she would tell me what she was doing and I could decide so I told her last night to design 3 animals for mine and I'd pick one. I can only imagine what dragon she's drew." She unlocks her phone, "you give her full reign for a design after saying you wouldn't, you're brave." You notice out of the corner of your eye her rolling her eyes smiling, "she guilted me into it, and You know that the curiosity got to me." 

You glance at the gps, you were 5 minutes away, as a notification appeared from Angie-

> "Gigi, you wouldn't happen to know where your father's keys are to his office. They've disappeared from his hook and he's a bit flustered to the whereabouts. Angie"

Shit...you had forgotten to leave them back in place when you borrowed information to get the keys for the place you were currently going to. You knew you needed to reply back soon as the keys were lying in your room and it's too risky for him to find them in there.

"There I replied saying I was up most of the night feeling sick so I slept in and I'm still not feeling great." She sighed. "lets hope they buy that because its a bit of a shitty lie." Lex places her phone back in the compartment it was sitting in. "We should be arriving soon" you reply bitting your lip. 

You arrive outside the drive up to the property as you turn up onto the lane way and start to go up it. You see Lex peer out the window to get a good view as the property was coming into view, She squeals when she notices it. "Gigi you said you said you didn't pay for anything how are we staying here." You pull up and switch the engine off in front of the little cabin singled out away from other properties on the edge of Bass lake. The roof was of a chalet sloped style with large windows and the front was covered in daisy hanging baskets. The whole house looked to have a connection route down to the lake and the whole outside area was surrounded in tall pine tree sculpting the privacy of the cabin. 

She jumps out of your jeep and squeals as you jump out grabbing your phone to reply to Angie now that you can.

> "They're in my room. Please can you make it look like they weren't, say that you found them on the floor near the hooks or something like that. You can tell him that I was in there stocking up on paper for my printer and I must have not hooked them on the wall correctly. I just had forgotten to hang them back up. Thanks Angie x

The lie would be believable enough as you had lifted a chunk of paper from his room but that included the information to his business office stuff that you took too so it was only part lying.

You pull the keys to the house out of your pocket dangling them in front of the pretty girls face. "How's about we explore first before bringing our stuff in.

Lex pov 

You reach out to the daisy pots above the door stroking the planter as Gigi fiddles with the keys. "Nope, nope, nop.. ah no wait this one fits." She mumbles to herself. Turning the key firmly as the latch releases allowing us in.You gasp as you walk in, The place was as gorgeous inside as it was outside.

It was very open planned spacious for just the two of you, the decor was simple but sophisticated but very clean, you already envisioned if it was your actual house you have these cute dinosaur fairy lights in the open corner of the lounge and blankets and potted plants to make a little cuddly Nuke to sit and chill in. 

You hadn't even noticed until Gigi gasped and walked to the massive window with a sliding door out to a cute little patio garden with massive outdoor fairy lights stretched over the fence around the patio. 

You rush over to her side as she opened that door too. The patio was even better than expected it had a cute little outdoor seating area and had a hot tub but one of the best things was the view as you could see right across the lake from it. "what a view" you gasp as your words were barely audible. Gigi grabbed you hand, "it's even better than the pictures so far." She whispers. 

"So are you gonna tell me how we've snagged this gorgeous place." You say Leading her back inside glancing at her as she bites her lip. "Promise not to freak out." She pauses as you give her a soft nod unsure of what she's about to say. "It's one of my fathers business properties. He doesn't know that I 'limboed' it." You glance at her confused, "it's basically the feature that my father does that lets him take the keys of a property to either check up on it like maintenance would but it's like spot checks to make sure that the people below him are doing their jobs right. He also uses it when he needs a place to stay in it if for instance if him and my mom are out of the area for whatever reason." 

A million thoughts run through you head to how dangerous this could be, "will he not notice though that there's a property on limbo that he won't recognise and get it investigated." She shrugs her shoulders not as bothered as you as she rests her hand on your shoulder. "I promise Lex he won't.The business has hundreds of houses on limbo a week another one to the list won't look any different. He deserves to loose out the money on this place for a long weekend" she huffs rolling her eyes probably at the idea of damage that she could cause.

You both explore aimlessly around the house looking at the rest of the rooms and both of you had the important task of deciding which room we are going to stay in together. The three biggest of the seven bedrooms were around the same size so it was more deciding which one we like more but the one with the largest balcony was attracting your eye as the views were spectacular of the lake. Gigi looked at me, " you like this one don't you." You're still glancing at the window looking over the view too busy and distracted to reply to her, it was mesmerising how the sun was reflecting over the water. " we are definitely staying in this one then" she smiles, " i'll go start to grab our bags.." she goes to leave as you grasp her arm turning her on her path. "Babe but it's our decision not just mine?" "Baby" she grasps my hands, "I've been waiting for time we get to spend together alone like this for years so I'm happy with almost anything as long as it's with you and that your happy too this weekend." She kisses you on the cheek before darting out of the room. The kiss took you by surprise only because every small gesture has had to be kept between the both of you alone and you were both so used to being in the presence of someone else that those moments were rare. You shake yourself out of the romantic delusion that she had placed you in and ran after her to go help.

You both eventually get all the luggage up to your room without you realising quite how much Gigi had brought with her on the trip. Each case she had brought with her was filled to the brim with clothes and other items, she flicks through the case as you unpack some other items mentally giggling at how much she's overpacked. You finally dig through your case to the compartment to release your own secret bottles of alcohol, she giggles at the bottles, "I love how we both thought of that, we are gonna be a mess this weekend with the sheer amount." You roll your eyes at her, you do realise we don't have to drink it all." She shrugs her eyebrows at you, "and what fun would that be though it means we have to replace less for the trip.." she pauses, "maybe that is a smart idea." 

You grab the bottles and take them down to the kitchen where you had left the bottles she had brought. Returning back upstairs you find Gigi still sat in the same position looking at two different coloured shirts she's pulled out of one of her cases. She has a puzzled look on her face, "I didn't think I packed the black version of this." She mumbled. It took all your will not to laugh at the statement the blonde had uttered. It was typical of her knowing that when she was packing she probably was bouncing around her room to music throwing everything she liked the look of into her case without realising what she was actually throwing into the case. You return to your own coming across the box with jans camera inside. "Look what I brought too" you tug Jans Polaroid out of the case, "I thought we may as well document and trial out these cameras before the trip." She tosses the two shirts onto one of the cases and scoots closer to you taking the camera in her own hands. "Did yours come early" she questions fiddling with the camera lens curiously. "Nope, it's Jan's spare from her locker she forgot to take it out of my bag. She probably won't miss it and I'll replace her refills eventually but I thought we may as well try it out." 

"Okay let's do that." Before you realised what was happening the blonde had pulled you in close wrapping her arm around you. "Smile baby" she sung sweetly and with that she planted her lips on your cheek, taking the picture. The Polaroid appeared as she turned it to actually see it. the shot itself was cute for the first real "couple" style photo you both have took together if you wanted to call it that. "We look so good don't we!!" she says handing you the picture as she scoots back to her cases grabbing her purse that's lying beside one of them and scooting back. She places her hand out to you for the Polaroid and as you hand her it she turned around so that her back was facing you. Annoyed, you shuffle over trying to peer over her shoulder, "stop wait till I've finished." You huff slumping back to where you were sitting on the floor. She finally turns around and passes the picture to you. "All done, you may look now" you notice she closes the lid of the tiny marker she had in her hands. You actually take a look at the Polaroid and realise she's wrote on the Polaroid in her tiniest handwriting . 

> _**"Day 1: just arrived on the weekend date trip with the** _
> 
> _**Most gorgeous girl in existence. Hopefully it will be the first of many x** _
> 
> _**-Gigi ♡︎  
>    
>  ** _

You felt your heart flutter a little with her labelling you as the "most gorgeous girl in existence" you glance up at the girl "I thought it would be cute to add a cute little description with each. What do you think?" she questioned. You stroke her handwriting over the little heart she drew beside her name, "I love it Gee." She smiles to your positive response as you both get up.

> You leave the camera on top of the bed as she hooks the pen to the camera handle and heads back to the mess she's made in the corner, You set the first Polaroid on top of the desk in the room and place the box with the refills beside it. It was a wide enough space that you could leave them all there in one place so that there would be less chance of them getting lost. You zip up your now nearly empty case not bothering with the rest of the stuff left inside of it as you sit up on the bed grabbing your phone when you notice the long message from your older sister.

> “Moms loosing her shit here, Jan and Jackie came around asking to come see you and check up on how you are feeling as they said you were sick. She lied to them for the sake of keeping the secret you told them but wants to know where you are!! She’s shouted at me asking me if I know anything I told her I didn’t because i’m not one to grassing up anyone but if you are with a girl you better have some excuse ready because she was mad that you skipped school but she’s even worse now that she thinks you’re away with a secret girl and you have betrayed her trust.”
> 
> “Im not sure how much longer i can lie for you on this... You need to decide on a good enough excuse and phone her asap or im telling her what i know idgaf about wbat you know on me shes driving me mental🤨“

Oh shit...

> __


	10. Experience the thrill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m been absent for a while but I’ve had a lot going on so I’ve had to make it a priority but I’m back with this chapter!!! Also I’ve gotten myself a new Bluetooth keyboard for my iPad so it should help making updates much easier once it arrives soon as trying to type using a keyboard on a screen sometimes proves difficult 🤣 
> 
> my dgfc girlies know I have deleted work before accidentally just not how many times... big hint - a lot and there was also a lot of nasty comments towards my iPad escaped my mouth and a lot of calm down sessions of watching mullet Gigi 🙈🙈 
> 
> Enjoy 💜

You feel a good sense of buzzed though your unsure if it'sthe glass of alcoholic slushies in your hand that you've been sipping on that Gigi had created or whether it was the leftover panic from after that phone call...

"𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎, 𝚈𝚘𝚞'𝚟𝚎 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝙻𝚎𝚡!" 𝙶𝚒𝚐𝚒 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚙𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚛𝚝. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚕𝚒𝚙 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚊𝚕 𝚋𝚞𝚝𝚝𝚘𝚗 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚖'𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚌𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚌𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚊𝚝 𝚘𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚝𝚜 𝚋𝚎𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚟𝚘𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚍. "𝚒 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏 𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡𝚊 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚒'𝚟𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚌𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚕 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚊𝚢, 𝙻𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚛 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍." 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚔𝚜 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎, "A𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝'𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚋𝚊𝚍 𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑 𝙸 𝚝𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚊 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚙 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒'𝚟𝚎 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚠𝚘 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚖𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞'𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞... 𝚃𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚒𝚜 𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚍 𝚏𝚘𝚛... 𝚆𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞???"

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚊𝚖 𝚋𝚕𝚘𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚖’𝚜 𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚜. "𝙾𝚔𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚒 𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘... 𝙻𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚒'𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚕𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐𝙸 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚘...."𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚛. "𝚈𝙾𝚄'𝚁𝙴 𝚂𝙾𝚁𝚁𝚈... 𝚈𝙾𝚄'𝚁𝙴 𝚂𝙾𝚁𝚁𝚈. 𝙰𝙻𝙴𝚇𝙰 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝙳𝙸𝚂𝙰𝙿𝙿𝙴𝙰𝚁𝙴𝙳 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙽𝙾𝙱𝙾𝙳𝚈 𝙺𝙽𝙾𝚆𝚂 𝚆𝙷𝙴𝚁𝙴 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝙸 𝚃𝙷𝙾𝚄𝙶𝙷𝚃 𝙸 𝙲𝙾𝚄𝙻𝙳 𝚃𝚁𝚄𝚂𝚃 𝚈𝙾𝚄 𝚃𝙾 𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝚂𝙾𝙼𝙴 𝚁𝙴𝚂𝙿𝙴𝙲𝚃..." 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚍𝚍𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔𝚐𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕. "𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚊 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍. 𝚈𝚘𝚞'𝚛𝚎 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚗𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜..." 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑, "𝙸 𝚊𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚍 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚊𝚖. 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙶𝚒𝚐𝚒 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚗𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚊𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚍 𝚗𝚎𝚎𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚌𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚘 𝚝𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚘𝚏 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍." 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚒𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢, "𝚗𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙶𝚒𝚐𝚒 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚎𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚞𝚢𝚜 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚎𝚒𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚛𝚘𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚞𝚜 𝚍𝚘 𝚒𝚝."

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚐𝚕𝚊𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚞𝚙 𝚊𝚝 𝚊 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝙶𝚒𝚐𝚒. "𝙸𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚎 𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚊?" 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚜𝚒𝚍𝚎. "𝙷𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚘𝚗 𝙶𝚒𝚐𝚒 𝚒𝚜 𝚘𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝙸 𝚌𝚊𝚗 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚟𝚎, 𝚒'𝚕𝚕 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚘𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚛." 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚑𝚞𝚏𝚏𝚕𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚑𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝. "𝙸𝚝'𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚗𝚘𝚠" 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚜𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢."𝙷𝚒 𝚖𝚛 𝚁𝚞𝚒𝚣 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝙶𝚒𝚐𝚒, 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚠𝚎 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚗𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚒𝚝 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚖𝚒𝚗𝚞𝚝𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚜𝚞𝚙𝚙𝚘𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚘 𝚘𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚔𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚙. 𝙸 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚛𝚒𝚙 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚖𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚍 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚋𝚎 𝚙𝚞𝚋𝚕𝚒𝚌 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚕𝚎𝚍𝚐𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝟷𝟽 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛 𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚍𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝 𝚏𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚙 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝙸 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚠𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚘 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚠𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝙿𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚊𝚙𝚘𝚕𝚘𝚐𝚒𝚜𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚛𝚜 𝚁𝚞𝚒𝚣 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚖𝚎."

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚖 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚖𝚎𝚍 𝚍𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚠𝚎 𝚖𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚖𝚊𝚐𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚛𝚢 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚑𝚎𝚌𝚔 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚝𝚑 𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚊𝚕𝚔𝚎𝚍 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚗𝚒𝚌𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚋𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗 𝚠𝚎 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚒𝚗 𝚛𝚎𝚕𝚒𝚎𝚏 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚎 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚐𝚘𝚝 𝚊𝚠𝚊𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚕𝚢𝚒𝚗𝚐. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚒𝚐𝚑, "𝙸 𝚊𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚎𝚡𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝚐𝚎𝚝 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚌𝚛𝚘𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚛 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚖𝚎." 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚐 𝚐𝚒𝚛𝚕 𝚐𝚊𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚍, "𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚎𝚊𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚐𝚛𝚢."𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚊𝚞𝚐𝚑, "𝙵𝚛𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚗𝚘!!! 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚝𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚎𝚛 𝚘𝚗 𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙼𝚊𝚢𝚋𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚘𝚗 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚛 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚖𝚋𝚊𝚛𝚊𝚜𝚜 𝚖𝚎 𝚘𝚛 𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚕𝚏."

𝚃𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚙𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎, "𝙸 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚔𝚗𝚎𝚠 𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡𝚊 𝚠𝚊𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎... 𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚍𝚊𝚍 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝙰𝚕𝚎𝚡𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚊?" 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚊𝚒𝚍 𝚜𝚘𝚏𝚝𝚕𝚢. 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚗 𝚊 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚍𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚌𝚛𝚒𝚖𝚜𝚘𝚗, "𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝙸 𝚍𝚘𝚗'𝚝 𝚝𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚏𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎, 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚐𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚖𝚊𝚖𝚊'𝚜 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎. 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚖𝚢 𝚍𝚊𝚍'𝚜 𝚐𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚖𝚊, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝚂𝚙𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖. 𝙸 𝚓𝚞𝚜𝚝 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚞𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚝 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚜. 𝙷𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚋𝚎𝚌𝚊𝚞𝚜𝚎 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚘𝚗𝚕𝚢 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚢 𝚖𝚘𝚖 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎, 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝙹𝚊𝚣𝚣 𝚋𝚞𝚝 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚒𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚏𝚘𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚝 𝚑𝚒𝚖. 𝙸 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚜𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚔𝚎𝚛 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠𝚜 𝚖𝚢 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎." 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎𝚜, "𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚕 𝙸 𝚛𝚎𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝!!! 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚎𝚡𝚘𝚝𝚒𝚌 𝚒𝚜𝚗'𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝'𝚜 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚛𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚕𝚢 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞."

𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚜𝚖𝚒𝚕𝚎 𝚊𝚝 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚊𝚜 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔 𝚍𝚎𝚎𝚙𝚕𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚘𝚠𝚗 𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚜𝚎𝚎𝚖 𝚝𝚘 𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚠𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚕𝚠𝚒𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚏 𝚊 𝚖𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝. "𝚆𝚊𝚒𝚝 𝚜𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚍𝚊𝚍'𝚜 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑, 𝚜𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚘𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚗. 𝚃𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒 𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚗'𝚝 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠 𝚊𝚋𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞. 𝙷𝚎𝚛𝚎'𝚜 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚜." 𝚜𝚑𝚎 𝚕𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚞𝚍 𝚜𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚘𝚏 𝚐𝚒𝚐𝚐𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚖𝚘𝚞𝚝𝚑. "𝙿𝚘𝚛 𝚚𝚞𝚎́ 𝚝𝚎 𝚐𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚊 𝚕𝚊 𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚊 𝚍𝚎 𝚚𝚞𝚎 𝚝𝚎 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚊 𝚗𝚘 𝚜𝚘𝚕𝚘 𝚞𝚗𝚊 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚊 𝚐𝚞𝚊𝚙𝚊, 𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚘 𝚊 𝚞𝚗𝚎 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚊 𝚑𝚒𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚊." 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞, "𝙸 𝚠𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝙸 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚖𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚜𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚢 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚊𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚎𝚕𝚎𝚌𝚝 𝚝𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚊 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚏𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗𝚝 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝." 𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚑𝚞𝚏𝚏, "𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚑 𝚘𝚗𝚌𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚍 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝙸 𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚊𝚔 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚙𝚞𝚝 𝚊 𝚜𝚝𝚘𝚙 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚒𝚍𝚎𝚊 𝚘𝚏 𝚍𝚘𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚝𝚘𝚐𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛. 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚘 𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚠𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗 𝚘𝚏 𝚙𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚝 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚝 𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚘𝚏 𝚖𝚢 𝚌𝚕𝚊𝚜𝚜𝚎𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚡𝚝 𝚢𝚎𝚊𝚛." 𝚂𝚑𝚎 𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕𝚜 𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚎𝚢𝚎𝚜, "𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚢 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍𝚗𝚝 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚐𝚗𝚒𝚜𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚠𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚏𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚗𝚝."

You're chilled out in the hot tub staring across the lake which was glowing from the sun that was getting ready to set. You hear her call from the kitchen area, "do you need a refill on the slush love." "Yeah please if you don't mind." She appears for the first time outside in her left hand was the container with premade slush and in her right was her own glass. That was not your focus point, the tall girl had her hair up in a messy bun and was modelling a strappy black bikini set which looked even better than the one she was previously wearing at the beach the other day. It was a good sort of distracting, She looked ethereal standing in front of you with her cheeky smirk plastered on her face. "You good lex?" she eyeballed you as she spoke. "Thought it was a better idea to bring it out here so we wouldn't have to continually go get it" You reached over the table beside the tub where all the rest of the stuff was placed to grab the camera that you brought down from your room. Snapping a quick photo of her before she could protest. "Hey" she grins swiping at you playfully before setting what was in her hands on the table where you were scribbling your note.

You hadn't actually realised she had disappeared back inside when you went to show her the Polaroid. You grabbed the speaker that Gigi had brought with her and connected your phone to it to put on to shuffle the girls playlist. Heaven is a place on Earth starts to play as Gigi walks out with two flute glasses in her hands, filled with bubbling liquid. "I brought champagne, We have to toast in style especially before it hits dark." She sets them on the table as she pinches the Polaroid you've wrote on. She snorts reading it outloud.   


> "Who can say that they have a stunning girl like Gigi bring them to a gorgeous cabin like this one and spoils them with alcoholic drinks especially when she's a Goode view herself in that bikini."  
> Lex x"

"Cocky much, who said that you're getting anymore of that mix once you get your next glass out of it" she sticks her tongue out at you as she shuffles out of her orange and pink ugg slidersto climb into the hot tub herself, grabbing her phone from the table where she had left it earlier on. She strolls back to the other corner opposite to take a snap of you. you pose with you glass in hand grinning at her. "Shame you can't post that one it's cute." She smiles softly looking at the photo intensely . "Why do you have to eye fuck my picture, when you've got the real thing sitting right next to you." She snorts again at your forwardness, splashing youlightly with a swift kick of her foot. "Is this what I have to put up with all weekend long."

She grabs one of the champagne flutes she had recently placed down, handing it to you as you set your other glass down while she grabs the other flute for herself. She props her phone against the container of the cocktail stuff and sets it to record. You both paddle slowly to the area the camera was pointed at the view with the sunset in behind where you both. she pulls you over closer toher making sure you are both facing each other. "Here's to the best weekend we can make of it together. I can't wait to see what we do with the rest of what's left tonight, tomorrow, Sunday and then Monday morning together." She clinks her glass to yours before you both drink the champagne. "I can't wait for it, I know for a fact I won't want it to end." You lean in to peck her lips blissfully before you both pose for photos that she can take screenshots of later from the video." You both pause looking into each other's eyes and for a split second it feels like you were both back in the ocean staring at each other.

There was a nervous tension in the air but this time it felt different. There was no chances of you both getting caught so the energy around you should have been peaceful, calming but being there with her alone was a strange feeling. You knew both of you couldn't wait to be alone but now you were always anticipating someone seeing you both and it made you paranoid.She twirled you in the spot, "come on let's dance the night away in here.. ooh this is one of my favourites." Motivation- Normani had just started play as she pulled you out to the open space of the tub and started to squeal singing alone to the words loudly, You join her gladly for the distraction.

Gigi pov

Hours had past as you lie back in the tub your body was floating long ways across it. Your head was buzzing from the alcoholyou sit up grabbing your glass as you down the last of what's inside it. You sloppily get up and lean over to the table to refill yours and Lex's glasses spilling a little down the side of the tub smirking at how much of a mess you had made. The sun had already set and outside was dark apart from the glow of the fairy lights and the solar lights on either corner of the patio. You liked the glow, it made the patio spooky but mystical but the view of the lake was magical, the glow of the moonlight made it look as if it was electrified.

You dip into the pocket of your robe that you left dangling on the patio chair near the table reaching in to grab the glittery envelope that Crystal had gave the you at the start of the week. You plop back down setting the glass on the patio decking, Opening the envelope to see the freshly rolled bluntsthat she had gotten her ginger friend to get her. The ginger was always the one to bring weed to their group events and She had realised how much better her anxiety was around her dad and she actually enjoyed it that much she asked the ginger one to teach her how to roll them and She had extra of everything that Crystal had gave her to practice by herself.

Lex stumbles back to the patio she wrapped in one of the otherfluffy robes from the bathroom, you notice she's glanced at the envelope. "Omg You brought it." She giggles plopping herself back into the tub beside you leaning in the same way that you were. You smile, "I thought why not, considering I knew we were gonna be drunk we may as well be high too, also Crys wants me to practice. Though I don't know how good they'll be rolled when I can barely doing anything right now." You smirk pointing her to the direction of the spillage. "Yeah I'm not much better considering my cute pants are now covered in slush from me knocking my glassful over them when I was grabbing stuff from our room earlier on." you playfully gasp, "not the pants they were so cute." She huffs knowing your teasing her a little.

You grab the lighter from the envelope holding the blunt carefully you start to roast the end of the blunt setting it alight properly the whole way through before putting the tightly wrapped blunt in between you lips. You shakily attempting to continue to light the end of it but you couldn't master both balancing the blunt between your lips and lighting the endthis drunk. The older girl grabs the lighter from your grasp and lights it for you as you take the first few hits starting it off. You pass it to her smiling blowing the smoke from the last hit out into the air. She takes a blow smiling looking at the stars. The shadows casting off the girl made the feeble visual of her figure look ethereal. You watch her blow another into the air as the smoke she releases evaporated.

"You know I never thought we'd find the day we'd be sitting in a hot tub alone in a house smoking and absolutely off our faces on alcohol,staring at each other." She sighs, "it's such a weird moment but I've never felt so comfortable in someone's presence like I am with you or just talking to you." You glance you somewhat make out a smile on her face through the shadowy darkness the outside brings. You shuffle to lean closer to her lying your head on her chest as she sits on the edge of the tub. You notice two individuals closer to the lake walking about Their shadows casting on the edge of the moonlit water. "I'm glad you're feeling exactly the same way I am, this is the first time in a long time that my outside has been able to match my thoughts inside." You mumble. It was true, the internalised fear of what your parents would say about you kept you from basically showing a personality in front of them. Finally for the first time in a long time you were able to sit, look up at stars with someone in your presence and feel fully yourself... the Gigi you wanted everyone to see 100% of the time every day at every hour. The song changes in the background of the moment and you can't seem to recognise it. She passes the blunt back to you as you takeanother long blow of it. "This songs cute you'll like it." She starts to mime along with the male voice.  
  


_"Candy_

_She's sweet like candy in my veins_

_Baby, I'm dying for another taste"_

She's points to you when she mouths along to the words bopping about the tub . The happy and excited energy that is radiating off her is powerful. You can faintly see her smiling as she holds her hands out for you to grab so you reciprocate what she was looking you to do.

_"And every night my mind is running around her_

_Thunder's getting louder and louder"_

She grabs your hands giving them a quick squeeze as she lipsynchs to this part of the song. she pulls you in closer to her, biting her lip as she looks your face up and down. Her facial features are much more clearer now. You can see her brown eyes are staring literal holes into you as she watches your own face. You glance up to the stars that's twinkling above you both, trying to grasp the moment and your own beating heart that's trying to escape your chest from sheer nervousness and lust to the girl

_"Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle_

_I can't let you go now that I got it_

_All I need is to be struck_

_By your electric love"_

You can't wait any longer you grab her closer locking you lips tightly on her. You grab the sides of her head so you could focus on her lips kissing you back just as passionately. Her own hands were snaking around the back of you head releasing your hair from the bun you had done that was barely holding anyways.  
  


Lex pov

Youstart running her fingers throughher long locks that are unraveling from whenyou've unlocked from the bun. She break the kiss carefully as she heads swiftly down to your neck, leaving a soft row of kisses down it. You can feel the hairs on your back of your neck stand up, through her touch."Can I mark you baby" she whisper her lips still resting on your neck. It sends literal chills down your spine. You can barely make a sound out of you mouth but you nod and move you neck giving her more access to it as your answer. She understands quickly and starts nipping kissing and sucking on the soft part of your skin on you neck, which sends you body into overdrive as you grab her hair around your fingers of the hand that was locked within it. 

The other one you use to run you hand down her back pausing towards where she her bikini tie was resting on her back grabbing it tightly. "May... I" you whimper barely audible, she pauses to look around the area. The two people at the lake are still at the lake, this would have made sober Lex nervous but she's couldn't care as long as Gigi was with her. You looked at where she was glancing before you saw her glance back to you. "We don't have to here we can go to our room." You whisper, "no fuck them let's do it here, experience the thrill of it all just not too loud we don't want company." She smiled at you, "wait are you sure because I'm 100% here to do it wherever but if your not we can 100% do it in the..." you're interrupted by her untying your own and flipping it off your body quickly. She edges back to admire your body before coming back towards you as she places her lips back on yours immediately before asking for entry. She's proving every thought of your own when she fully dominates your presence."Hush no need to fret but anyways You're so gorgeous" she sighs releasing for no longer than to whisper and stroke your lips placing a finger on them to silence you.

She goes back to kissing you and without warning the hand of the blonde's that was once placed sweetly on you lips was now caressing your right breast, she released her pointer finger which lightly ran down your nipple. You felt a gasp leave your lips into the midst of the steamy kiss that was also taking place. She had basically over dominated your senses and Gigi knew these, working harder to get a reaction from you. Her touch was something else it made you hold body collapse under hers as you could barely keep yourself afloat in the tub. Without fully realising, soft purrs of release was falling from your mouth barely auditable to the outside world but you could hear them so you knew she could to.

"You sound so hot, but I want to HEAR you." She licks her lips still stroking your nipple, she quickly gives you a quick peck before releasing giving you a wink as she lightly pushes your body to the edge of the tub with one short shot. You look at her icy blue eyes, you smirk. "Try me. Suddenly the hand disappears from your breast as so does Gigi. She bobs under the water as you left out an unexpected moan as the blonde had the nipple she was working on in her mouth as she was working on the other with her free hand. It was as if you senses where working on overdrive you had suddenly forgot about the people at the lake not to far away.

"Hey if you guys are gonna fuck can you do it inside, We're trying to not tail onto your moment but when we can hear yall it's getting more awkward not to say something." The shout was coming from a distance as you felt your cheeks burn up. Gigi stops what's she's doing to rise back to the surface obviously a little embarrassed too. "Shall we head inside" she whispers. You nod giggling slightly as you grab your bikini top from the floating pool, As Gigi jumps out of the tub first. "sorry for embarrassing y'all we knew if it was us we'd rather we knew." The shouts appear again, "it's okay thanks for letting us know not many would." Gigi shouted over to them, "cute place though might have to trial the tub ourselves but hopefully not when there's others about." The masculine voice chuckled from where they were standing.

You get out of the tub without being seen and grab your robe wrapping it around you to conceal the fact you hadn't replaced your top half of your bikini. You grab your stuff off the table,stuffing as much as you could into your pockets beside Gigi who now too had her robe wrapped around her and was doing the same. You both wave to the two people before entering into the house. Tossing the stuff that we couldn't fit into the pockets on the couch. "Now where were we?" You question licking your lips at Gigi who was stood near. "I know" she called before removing the tie from your robe causing the robe to open and expose your bare chest. She comes back over to you, kissing your lips Hungrily. "This". She says with a smile before attacking your lips once more moving both your body and her own to the room.


End file.
